Sonic and the Sex, The Tips of College
by xoxosonicmarioloverman
Summary: Sonic and company must survive in the most horrible place imaginable...UNIVERSITY!
1. The Tip of the Ice Berg

**1.**

**SONIC AND THE SEX**  
_**CHAPTER 1**_

_The Tip of the Iceberg_

Once upon a time, there was a terrible college, and a cool adult called Sonic. Sonic had gone to the college to get his degree but the school sucked! He was still a freshman and a hedgehog. He was sleeping when his ipod woke him up. He got a text message from Knuckles saying that Sonic could never slap him. Sonic didn't like Knuckles saying that, and that reminded him that he had to get up and go to school. Sonic didn't want to get up but he had to so he did woke up and decided to go to school. Sonic skips school alot so he might not have gone. Sonic is really cool and swag so he is popular and has a GirlFriend. He was running really fast down the stairs and out the door when he noticed that he has forgotten his shoes. He puts them on and runs onto the road. Sonic had met tails and knuckles in a study group for a class. That class was Running 103.

Sonic sees Tails and Knuckles going to school on the sidewalk and he slaps knuckles and starts laughing. Knuckles was wrong and sonic could slap him after all. Knuckles didn't fall over because he is strong and takes steroids since he is a trouble maker. Tails and Knuckles were Sonic's two best friends in the world. Tails was smart and Knuckles was evil. Knuckles always disobeyed the way of our lord and saviour, Jesus Christ. Sonic didn't care though because Knuckles was a good sexer and sonic wanted to have a ThreeWay with knuckles and his girl friend. Knuckles said Sonic was a fat gay and Sonic punched his face because Sonic was just so cool. Sonic and Knuckles were friends AND enemies at the same time so this was normal. Tails was just really smart and he made a future predict device. Sonic was also friends with a sweet girl "Cream", a annoying girl "Amy", team chaotix "Vector, Charmy, Espio", and a fat cat "Big". Amy suddenly calls him and asks to be his girlfriend. This is what Amy does to people.

Sonic said bye to Knuckles and Tails and went to his first class witch was human studies. He hated this part a college he only liked gym cause he could pwn people there. Sonic walked down the isle and saw a huge room with all of these seats and someone talking in the middle. A professor! Sonic really thought it was all wow. "Hello class" says the professor. "Today we will be studying human parts. Can anyone lend me one of ther body parts so we can compare human and animal parts please?" and the professor pulls down a big board. Sonic took a pocket knife and cut off his ballsack.

He knew he'd regret this, but he did it anyways. Hedgehog's can regrow gentiles so it is ok to do."Thank you mister uhhh...what is your name?". "The name's sonic, sonic the hedgehog" says Sonic holding up his ballsack and putting his feet on the chair of the person infront of him. The class thought he was oh very cool so they applauded him. The professor hated all the noise. Sonic handed the ballsack to the professor, but he put it on her face. "Detention, Mr. Hedgehog!" said the professor. Sonic was used to this but he was tired of it and this awful school, so he just said no and ran away very fast.

When Sonic was running away from the professor in the most goodliest way down the hallway, he runs past tails but not seeing him. tails couldn't go to his first period because he'd been kidnapped by some bullies. Tails was in a pickle literally because shadow who was one of the bullies was taking his pants off an looking at his pickle. shadow said tails has an exquisite penis because it is so small. Tails had puberty problems so people often teased him about his tiny penis, but no one had actually seen it before now except Sonic! Don't worry, Shadow wasn't going to be sexing with him. instead he was putting viagra on the penis to embarrass him. Tails was not popular and cool like sonic or shadow or knuckles so he was sad that he had a boner and it was embarrassing him. When Tails goes home, he is sad.

Most of those people went back to a dorm room to sleep but not sonic. When the dorm assignment came to him he rips it and was tossing it on the ground saying I hate dorms. He had his own apartment and didn't wanna be ina stupid dorm! There were always sex sounds coming from other beds and Tails and Knuckles had to share a bed. Sonic liked sleeping at a good home so he went to sleep in his normal bed. Knuckles and Tails could not go there tho because the beds were all cramped in the dorm and there were pizza and poop smells everywhere. Across from them was the team chaotix dorm which belonged to Espio and Charmy and Vector. Knuckles liked them and Tails despises them.

The next day, Sonic was walking home from school, when all of a sudden he saw Tails flying with his tails. "YO TAILS!" said Sonic to Tails. "How are u Tails?" said Sonic to Tails. Sonic noticed that Tails was crying. "What is wrong there, Tails" asked Sonic, noticing his penis was becoming hard. "All the bullies at school sprayed viagra gas on me" said Tails pointing to his massive erection. "Anyone around me will also have an erection"said Tails. That was why Sonic was horny. All of a sudden Sonic was thinking of having the sex on tails but then he decided not to because he had a girlfriend and Tails was his friend and it would be weird so he chose not to sex Tails up. He has to help tails instead but how? HE NEEDED KNUCKLES!

The next day Sonic goes to school as usual when Knuckles come up to him and punched him in his butthole. "Lol u suck m8" said Knuckles. Sonic realizes that he still had leftover viagra gas from when Sonic had gotten viagra gas rubbed off on him from the day before so he put the gas inside of the penis of Knuckles. The penis swelled up cause viagra gas is just too much when it is inside a penis. The penis of Knuckles shrank back though because there wasn't much viagra and he was a fuck. Sonic did this to show Knuckles how embarrassing it is for everyone to see your dick when it's hard!. "Hey not cool sonic" said Knuckles. "I'm showing you how embarrassing it is for everyone to see your dick when it's hard!" explained Sonic. Why asked knuckles. "Because it happened to tails and we have to help him get happy again!" screams Sonic in Knuckles ear. Knuckles agrees, and they are off.


	2. The Tip of the Knife

**2.**

**SONIC AND THE SEX  
****CHAPTER 2**

_The Tip of the Knife_

Sonic and knuckles were walking to help tails with his penis problems when a giant gay jumped in front of them. It was eggman! "what r u doing here man of the eggs!" shrieked Sonic. Eggman was the dean and hated being called man of eggs. Eggman was sad and walked away. Sonic thought EggMan was a stupid shit. they saw tails crying at the water fountain because shadow was being mean and was hitting tails and Tails was choking on water he was drinking and almost died. "What happened Tailes!?" asked sonic and this question was directed at tails but knuckles responded cause fuck him. "I hear shadow almost killed him by choking him." says Knuckles. "I WANT TO RIP SHADOW OPEN AND TAKE OUT HIS GUTS AND EAT THEM FOR BREAKFAST LIKE A CUTE EGYPTIAN SNAKE!" said Tails so loudly that sonic was thinking it was very loud.

Later that night, Sonic, knuckles, tails were thinking of a way to murder shadow. "Shall we pour pig's blood on him and watch him rot lol?" suggested Knuckles. "No, we'd have to kill a pig!" said sonic which makes Knuckles all mad but not hit him. You see sonic and Knuckles were on friendly terms now because the situation was dire and Shadow might try to kill someone again, who knows, so they had to act now I mean who would stop them anyways? Tails said that they should do it the old fashioned way and kill him with a knife. Sonic agreed and groped for a knife. He felt one and tugged when he was standing in front of the stairs. Just then, tragedy struck. Sonic tripped and fell down the stairs and the knife fell too. "NOOOO!" shouted Tails and Knuckles in unison which means it was at the same time. The knife that was falling with sonic stabbed Sonic when he was falling and just like that he died.

No one moved for ten minutes but then no one moved until Tails said they should help him. The ambulance came soon but it was no good. If Sonic had been rescued only nine minutes earlier, he would've survived! tails blamed knuckles and they both played the Space Ace arcade game for a while. When the body of sonic being dead came in the room on a platform (called a stretcher) tails cried and knuckles killed himself. "I just want u to know man." said tails crying over Sonic's and Knuckles's dead body. But what he said, Sonic never knew because all of a sudden...

Sonic woke up and vomited cause he'd been scared (basically I am saying it was all a dream). Sonic was terrified because he'd died because of shadow in his dream. Shadow had to be stopped! "Sonic?" said a low barky gnarly growly hoarse dry angry confused voice. Sonic looked up and saw that knuckles was shaking him. Sonic had fallen asleep when they'd been talking about ways to kill shadow (also known as ShadBad). Sonic remembered how they were gonna kill him with a knife in his dream and he asked tails if that was ok. When Tails confirmed it's ok Sonic then got up and grabbed a knife being careful not to die.

Much of the same happened the following morning, except today was the big day. They were gonna finally kill Shadbad and put an end to his sacrilegious satanic ways! Sonic was so very exited that for the first time in his life because he's just so cool he went to school early. He'd been sleeping with the knife and sharpening it in his sleep so he could kill shadow! When he arrived, he nodded to Knuckles and Tails. He saw a black and red figure moving down the hallway. This was it.

He lunged and put the knife right through the person's back like butter cutting through Lays Ketchup Chips with cheese on them. "Hah, take that shadbad bitch!". He felt strangely turned on and hostile at the same time. He slid the knife out and saw in horror, well not actually horror cause he hated him too but still pretty scared as he saw that he'd just murdered EGGMAN! "Trying to kill me, hedgehog?" said a swaggery voice from behind him...

To be continued...


	3. The Tip of the Table

**3.**

**SONIC AND THE SEX  
****CHAPTER 3**

_The Tip of the Table_

Sonic has a very horrified mood and didn't know what to do. He slowly turned around to see Knuckles standing there. "Hi sonic" he said, in a voice that was very much similar to Shadow's voice. "DAMNIT KNUCKLES" Sonic screamed. "You scared me to death pretending to be Shadow, and I just accidentally gone and killed Eggman OH NO!" "What are we gonna do?" asked Knuckles "Run!" shouted Sonic, and they ran, leaving Tails behind. If he died, tough! It was every man for himself. When sonic was running he was thinking alot about his Girl Friend and wouldn't and couldn't stop and it was hard knowing he'd need to leave her behind...or DID HE!? "Wait, stop Knuckles" said sonic and he had to say it very loudly because knuckles was far behind because Sonic was so fast at running. "We don't have to kill shadow, we only have to stop him from killing others, right?" Knuckles was too dumb to reply because he didn't know where sonic was going with this so sonic thought he was faggy and a bitch. "Let's frame him for the death of EggMan! He'll be taken away to jail, and that will be just so radical."

Sonic was very happy now because he could see his girlfriend more so he ran back to the school with Knuckles. They'd missed the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, eleventh, twelfth, and thirteenth periods! It was final period by the time the got back and that was fourteenth period which was dismissal and agendas. Sonic quickly gathered all his friends and that was a difficult task cause his friends were leaving and he had to find all of them and when he did he told them to all go to the cafeteria and sit down at the cool kid table. The cool kid table was made of pure gold and only the cool kids were aloud to sit at it and the teacher watched them sit at it. People who were usually at the table is Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, Espio, Silver, and Vector. Knuckles and Shadow would sit together because they are both sacrilegious and evil, but now Knuckles hates hates shadow so i guess that is the end of that.

Sonic gathered up Tails and Knuckles and Amy and Cream and Charmy and Espio and Vector and himself to the table. He said that Shadow was being a bad dude and they needed their help to frame him and put him in jail. "How much do we get paid?" asked Espio? "One Million Dollars" says sonic who is really rich so he can do anything. "lol that is gr8 m8" chants knuckles playing with his knuckles which are pointy, that is why he is called Knuckles after all. "You are rad sonic" Says tails being happy to him. Sonic doesn't like this. "But why are we doing this thou sonic?" asked Amy and Cream and Charmy sort of together but not quite. Sonic didn't respond, but he did slap cream for asking such a thing to him since it was so obvious. He didn't slap amy and charmy though cause cream asked sort of before them. "You're so bad sonic" says Vector who is grinning and had been being rather like poop to Cream recently.

Sonic looked at the edge of the table. It was all rotting and disgusting. The teachers wouldn't clean it up because what did I tell you? "This school is suck!"said sonic quite very loudly and everyone jumped up and hit their head on the table. "They should just clean it up i mean the edge of the table is gross." demanded Amy. "i don't really mind it that much" says charmy bee. "I'll bet that Shadow did it and is so involved with it somehow rofl" concludes Vector. "Well what ever the case lets frame him" finished tails really goodly.

That very day, sonic invited everyone over to his house and disguised everything with them. He also asked something very important to Tails. "Tails, in my dream i was dead and knuckles was dead and you were sad so you whispered something to me, but i was woken up by knucklefuck before I could hear it!" "I was gonna say that i love u bro. That would be what I always say to you, forever." said tails. Sonic decided to have the three way with Tails instead of Knuckles. All of a sudden, Sonic's door exploded, and there stood two figures Sonic dreaded to see there. He simply could believe his eyes but it was ridiculous. It was so ridiculous that sonic thot he was dreaming again but no. Sonic really couldn't believe it tho! In the doorway stood SHADOW...and...EGGMAN!

To be continued...


	4. The Tip of Tails's Penis

**4.**

**WRITER NOTE:** _'Hi everyone, it is nice to see how much u are enjoying the dramatic series. I'm glad all the reviews have been positive but I'm just warning u that there is violence AND sex in this chapter, so here is where the M rating really comes in. Anyways there may be more of these every so often. Bye! XD'_

* * *

**SONIC AND THE SEX**  
**CHAPTER 4**

_The Tip of Tails's Penis_

Sonic and friends just stood there for awhile, not knowing what to say at all in any way! Amy walked up to shadow and said that he sucks balls. Shadow said "tough luck kid cause egg Man is helping me now die!" he shouted! Amy ran away and they didn't see her again for a whole week. Tails was like really smart so he used a gun he made to shoot EggMan but it didn't work for some reason. If only my Girlfriend was here thought sonic a lot! Shadbad punched Tails and turned around.

Shadow and egg man left the building so everyone was scared for a bit. Then Sonic said "No" and chased after them. He punched shadow and Shadow fell over into a car. Every one ran out behind sonic and got ready to punch some ShadBad. Eggman was behind shadow, running away. Shadow kicked Vector right in the face and the face belonging to vector was BLEEDING!? No way! Sonic and Knuckles ran up to shadow and punched him so hard, his chest hair came out. All of a sudden everyone noticed Cream flying up in the sky with her ears making her fly up. Cream suddenly came down really fast and it was rad and she hit shadow right in the jaw. Shadow's snout looked like it might just come off lol!

Shadow attempted to kick cream but it was no use. Wait, no use! Silver was there and picked up Shadow with the powers he had and threw him very hard and shadow was knocked out. He was back up in no time tho, with blood all over his face and exploded pimples everywhere. He used chaos control and silver was like "OH NO!" as Shadow sends him back to the year 1850. All of a sudden shadow backs off and runs. They all stood there looking at Shadbad running away with EggMan like a cow herd.

The day after, sonic was thinking about how Shadow has run away after the fight. He thought that maybe they have chased him out of town, but for now he wanted to have that Three way! He called up tails and his girlfriend and they said they'd be there in five minuets. When Tails arrived, sonic talked to him waiting for his girlfriend. "What of the sub jects are you doing Tails?" asks Sonic. "Chemicals" replies Tails. "I want a bachelor." he said. "Sonic says he hates college" says Tails. "Yah I do." replied Sonic. He really wanted the girl to come. "I brought my future device" said Tails. He looked at what is said and then looked happy and exited. It said "Your dick hairs are vanishing one by one." on it. "Are you gonna sex with me?" he asked?

The GirlFriend that was late was still late so Sonic jumped on him and put him on the bed. "Hi friend, are you ready to sex me?" he said as he took off tails's pants but not in the way that shadow did. Tails knew this would happen because on his future predicting device it said he'd lose his virginity. Sonic rubbed the tip of Tails's penis, then began sucking it, quickly. Delicious orange fur went everywhere. Sonic's ballsack had grown back since that ballsack incident in school so it was fine. Tails groaned and was very much gripping the bed so hard. His small penis was waving all over the place.

Then sonic girlfriend arrived and started joining in the sex on tails. Sonic was doing him so violently he was screaming and ripping out Tails's penis hairs (which he didn't have very many of anyway so it is #fine) and by the end of the ordeal Tails had no hairs left. Sonic's girlfriend took out her vagina and put it in Tails's and sonic's butt and it was bliss. Then tails fell off the bed so they started sexing on the floor. Tails and Sonic kept hitting their heads on the table but they didn't care. Sonic started kissing tails so hard that both their tongues hurt alot. Meanwhile sonic's girlfriend was making milk on them and that was so rad thought sonic and tails, as they kissed harder. Sonic made a peniswirly by taking everyone's penises and putting them together really hard.

Sonic grabbed Tails's balls and pulled on them really hard. They turned red from the force. Sonic's girlfriend was putting her nipples into Tails's mouth and playing with her balls. It was so awesome, but everyone suffered from very massive carpet burn that caused Tails and Sonic to lose skin and nice colourful fur on their back. They decided to stop, and go home now. Tails zipped up his now hairless small gay penis and Sonic zipped up his bigger penis which also lost a lot of hair. Finally sonic's girlFriend zipped up her vagina. Tails and sonic's girl friend said they had a great time and bye.

All sonic could think about the day after was his girlfriend being totally cool and the tip of Tails's penis. Tails had never been circumsized so there was a lot of extra skin where sonic was licking. He liked extra skin and peniswirlies so he really enjoyed yesterday. He didn't even notice that Shadbad wasn't back yet and he deserved it (rofl). Sonic was so very happy and it looks like tails was too and that was rad. Mean awhile, Shadow was angry, and planning revenge! "Oh wait, we never framed him because Egg man never died!" realized Sonic. "Uh oh..." everyone thought.


	5. The Tip of Fury

**5.**

**SONIC AND THE SEX**  
**CHAPTER 5**

_The Tip of Fury_

_"Dear dead diary, the cosmos is a mysterious place of infinite possibilities and wonder...and that means only death. For the last few weeks, I've been hiding out in a cave. I got chased away by a groop of craps. My name is Shadow, but I changed my name to ShadBad to escape my Dark past. I'm writing this on the cave wall with chock, and any spelling mistakes in this were caused by by inner dark heart and non caring attitude..._

_My life is a neverending swirl of misery like the swirl of a toilet after you flush a poo away. It's gone forever but you never really forget it and the pain it caused you. Are you sure you even liked it to begin with? Really? That is what my parents used to say, before they wood hit me with the car and shove my head in their sex bed. I'm so sad and today i am going to end it all, or am I? Is it an end, or a big inning?"_ (rofl he meant beginning but he's stupid i'm just clarifying)

"Hey Knuckles" says Sonic very very far away and happy. "Yah" said Knuckles. "I had sex with Tails but it was also with my girl friend. No worrys here cause I am not gay" sonic said. "Good job but no being happy right now. We are mourning Silver and we didn't manage to frame Shadow." "What's this!?" said the priest. They were all at the funeral of the belonging to Silver the Hedgehog, our beloved friend. "Speaking won't help him now, it's no use." said the priest. Silver's grave said 1991 - 2014, 1850 - 1861. You see the reason it was like this is because in **chapter** **4** he got sent back in time to **1850** He was killed in the civil war 11 years later. Silver had been older than sonic who was 19.

Later that day they were thinking about Shadow and how they got him so good. "I'm a sucker" said Vector because he got really sad at the funeral. Vector hadn't been very happy recently and he had been being mean and like an arcade game towards Cream recently. Basically he'ed only give her one chance then take out all his internalized anger on her. Vector was thinking that he should be nice to her to fulfill to make it up to her about his rudeness. Tails's future predicting device said this would happen, and that is the reason he had sex with sonic and his Girl friend. Yes all along he was practising to help Vector because he is smart and nice god bless.

Everyone was in music class learning about what a "drums" is when the bell rings and they all leave. Tails got Vector to stay and they hid behind the piano waiting for the room to be empty in evry way. Then tails grabbed Vector and said "I am going to help u sex with Cream!" "I love that" said Vector enthusiastically. "I practised on Sonic so I have some good ideas. Now practise what you know on me." said Tails, his penis rising up like a balloon filling with gas and butterfly butter. (maybe it's viagra gas. LOL.) Vector grabbed the side of the piano and flattened himself out, like a cold scientific board. Let's only say here that it was a night of fun for vector and tails, as they made sex noises and hump bumbie boobies witch Tails invented and it's cool and you'll see about it in chapter 6.

When Tails and Vector stopped the sex, they heard an announcement about the college was gonna re enrol some student who had left in the past. No one knew who they were so it didn't matter was the thought everyone thought. The only person who was all concerned was Amy. She was back now and on her period she was smart. She gets strokes of genius with she has a period so she thot Shadow was coming back to the school! Then the school day ended.

The next day at lunch everyone was talking about evil shadow, poor silver, and happy Vector because it was sex time for him. "Remember to detach something from her!" said Tails. "Why?" was a question Vector asked and it is reasonable right? "If you induce pain, itll count as gain. Just rip something off like sonic tore my dick hairs off." "Alright" said Vector. They were all sitting at the golden table with the rotting corner but now that shadow was gone the school fixed it cause they weren't scared anymore. The food was coming from the waiters and the food was still alive. "Typical." says Espio. This food is always so bad and alive. There was then an announcement on the intercoms that said the pipes were gonna get replaced.

That night Vector went over to Creams house getting ready for the sex. Vector knocked hornilly. Cream opened the door eating a banana. Vector told her that his banana would be better. Cream didn't understand so vector came in and said it was sexy time. Cream decided to sex him so she would forgive him. Cream took off her clothes and went upstairs, but Vector was having second thoughts about this when he was still downstairs. Then he changed his mind again so nevermind. All of a sudden, his horniness went up to extreme levels and he wanted to grew a moustache. What happened then? Well u will have to wait til next chapter to see.

Meen while, Shadow was deciding not to do the suicide and instead get revenge! It turns out he was the one reenrolling! Shadbad was walking back to the school because he was enrolling again after all and then he saw an evil man walking in the street. It was Eggman! Shadow was so mad at the man of eggs for running away during the fight but he got egg Man back on his side for backup any way and they were marching for the school...

* * *

**WRITER NOTE:** _'This is one of my longest chapters! Just putting a message in to say why I am uploading more content today. Well, see here, the reason is it is New Years Eve and I stay up longer so more time. Bye and see you in Chapter 6 "The Tip of a Glory Hole". Do you guys like the part where Amy The Hedgehog is smart on her period?'_


	6. The Tip of a Glory Hole

**6.**

**SONIC AND THE SEX  
****CHAPTER 6**

_The Tip of the Glory Hole_

It was then that Vector started to walk upstairs Cream's house. He saw alot of pictures of sonic and every1 and thought that Cream must be really nice to put pictures of them up. When he got way up to the top he was so happy about it. He was going to have a sex on a nice lady! Cream came out of her room, totally naked and her boobs everywhere. "I am now waiting" she demanded as she was stalking back up her room. Vector ran in with a big bump growing between his surprised legs. Cream apparently had a sort of triangular vagina so there would be some nice feelings to be feeled.

Vector stripped all his clothes off and jumped on Cream knocked her over and she hit herself on the bed. Vector said "Get ready for my creamy bubbles" and creamy it was as Vector stuffed his chicken stick all into the hole place on Cream. Vector's white mayonnaise went everywhere and now Cream was very creamy. he grabbed her boobs and made them bleed blood. He was squeezing so very hard and cream made noises of blessing to Vector. Now there was blood and semen everywhere. Cream loved bleeding boobs then she also had her period during the sex. There was blood everywhere and cream thought she was dying. Vector used a hump bumbie boobie witch is when you hump hard and bump all over the place and squeeze some boobies. Tails made it. There was blood flying everywhere and it looked like world war 2. Since there was also semen they were drinking a blood and semen milkshake. Vector made a smily face on cream by drawing it with his bloody finger on her chest. There was milkshake everywhere.

Cream was so orgasm and that cream started flying. She was flying up to the glass ceiling of her room so Vector grabbed on and kept sexing. Creamed crashed through the glass ceiling and now they were flying above the building. People saw the sex flying in the air. Cream was having sex and flying and now they were really high up. They flew past the university. They were as high as the tower and having sex up on the clouds. It was beautiful to be dancing in the clouds all literally. Actually they were having sex. Suddenly Cream had an organism and they started falling. They were plumbiting past all the windows of the tower and people saw their sex but didn't care cause why would they in fact they got quite turnd on and sexy, some of them were inspired to have a sex.

Vector and cream fel back through the hole in the ceiling and back on the bed like nothing ever happened. Cream was still really orgasmy tho. Vector decided this had been good and he asked cream "out on a date". Cream was like yes and they had a date. Vector then put his shorts on but forgot his pants and left. Cream went up off her bed. She made a glass of wine. When vector got back home it was what a night. He only wished they'd had a glory hole. He made a tip so that in the future he would use a glory hole because it is good for sex. He was all pleased. "I like glory holes and Cream now" he said out loud. Meenwhile Sjadow was returning almost to the school and his invasion would start quite soon.

The next day vector told the tale of even flying over the school campus. Vector had hit his tale painfully on the college flagpole so he bled on the flag and made semen on it so there was milkshake even on the college flagpole and flag. Things were just good with sonic and Vector and so on so that was really all good. Cream enjoyed having the sex and was looking to his date. "What a nice day after some sex" said Tails to Vector and Cream. Cream and Vector were no longer hating on each other. The only bad thing was that there were new pipes that were gonna get installed. "We seem to have a missing spot at the golden table ever since shadow left in fury." said by someone. "Do you?" said shadow who had returned. OH NO!

To be continued...


	7. Silver, Black, and Blue

**7.**

**SONIC AND THE SEX  
****CHAPTER 7**

_Silver, Black, and Blue_

"You are ass" is said by sonic as Sonic punches Shadow. Shadow could not believe it. He wasnt popular now! "Knuckles, friend?" asks shadow. "No" says Knuckles. "Why did you come back" says every person. Shadbad choses not to respond but to punch. There was Eggman. He had also rejoined Shadow. "I came back to get revenge" says shadow. He uses chaos control and they all get sent back to 1861 where Silver was. "Oh no!" said shadow because he had also accidentally sent him self back to. "We have to get back". "But My chaos emeralds are not here, is still in the year 2015 where we left from!"

Now they are all in the civil war era and there are bombs everywhere. "You guys?" said a familiar voice. It was Silver who had also been sent back before them! "Where did you come from?" he asks. "shadow was a bitch and sent us." replies the defensive blue hedgehog. "Allow me to help you live." says Silver and he saved them and took them all except shadow to his house. Silver had had enough time to get a job and get a house in the time he had bin there. "I have bin here for a while ever since shadow sent me back in time, for me it was like 10 years ago. Not long ago for you. We are leaving Shadow to die!" said Silver. Sonic and the gang knew hed die this year but they did not say. it said on his tomb. Vector comforted his new girlfriend, Cream. They were stuck! Silver's house was cool but old. Coco was made by Silver and they all drank it and went to bed. The beds were hard.

They were sleeping and then they woke up! At first, Sonic was very happy to not go to university, then he thought about how he would never see his girlfriend again and wood die in the war so he was a bit sad. There was chalk everywhere, on the walls. Silver was evidently smart. People that are smart write with it all the time like annoying professors at college thought sonic. he now new that he had to get back to the future. Everyone asked silver to make a time machine to send them back. He said "I have been working on one." Tails was gonna help him with it and every one else would fight in the war cause they had to.

When they were fighting, Shadow was being mean and challenging everyone. Sonic really hated being in the civil war time. He fought and blood was spilled. A person with the gun came and was gonna shoot amy. Amy was about to be shot but she begged the soldier and it was really sad. The person that was going to maybe but not kill amy gave in because she is so pretty. "Thank u man" says amy. "I love you" said the soldier man. He said his name was Dan. Dan the soldier man. He was a very crush sort of guy and had a crush on Amy so they left the battlefield to maybe "date" or "sex". They very much had got off on the incorrect foot.

They were all fighting and getting hurt so they wanted to quit fighting. "HELP ME!" screamed Knuckles in trouble. Everyone turned but it was too late. his leg fell off. No one knew why but it was probably war related some how. "OH NO" screamed sonic and everyone had no idea why but then they saw Knuckles leg and got it. it was now that they had to escape the war. Sonic dragged and grabbed knuckles around the neck and taked him to the warehouse of silver. The warehouse of silver was also known as his house, warehouse was a code name.

Espio and Charmy B. were also in very much alot of trouble. They were getting sur-rounded and it was just no use. Wait, no use! Silver was there just in time and saved them, taking them back to his house. All the others in the war saw them and fled. They went to the house also. "Why are you taking us back" was asked. "The time machine is complete." he responded to them. "Help him" says sonic to silver pointing to knuckles who needs all the help. I can't do anything but pray my child" he said and put the time machine up into the roof. Just jump in.

"I cant do it" said knuckles. When my leg was cut off, my balls and penis were put out of action." Sonic pulled off knuckles pants and saw what looked like a burst mellon where Knuckles's penis used to be. Knuckled used to have a beautiful 4 head penis. It had 4 heads. Maybe it also fell of. His balls were broken so semen was spraying out all over the place. Sonic bent down and tried to fix it. he then bruised his face on all the seman shooting out. The semen was coming out very hard and it hurt. "OUCH!" cried Sonic as he was losing consciousness from the semen hitting his face at the speed of light. "This better not leave a semen stain!" he cried, both talking and from tears in his eyes from the semen induced pain.

"Is there trouble" said shadow who came. "No more of you!" screamed Silver in everyones face. He chased Shadow and Sonic got up. Go in to that time portal was a thing he told everyone. "I'll brb." he then said and ran after them. It was the final showdown during a war and in 1861. The final battle between Silver...Shadow...Sonic. Between Silver Black and Blue. silver lunged and hit shadbad pulling off his shoes. sonic bit shadow and he yelped. "I will hold him off" is said by silver. "RRUUNN!" he screeched/shouted loudly. The blue hedgehog did ran with his speedy little feet down past the river, the war, and to the house. He helped broken balled knuckles to the portal and jumped through. "Wait a second" he thought. "We are not in college compus anymore, we are all the way down passed the place to OLD ROME!" They were indeed in rome. What to do?


	8. The Tip of the Dorms

**8.**

**SONIC AND THE SEX****  
CHAPTER 8**

_The Tip of the Dorms_

Actually no they were in the university. Sonic just saw wrong. He was wrong and had saw a picture of ancient Rome and thought that he was there in olden Rome. Sonic walked back to class with Tails thinking about the wild ride that just happend. Tails was saying to sonic that he should get a dormitory instead of having an apartment. Sonic was still denying this but he thought mabye Tails was right. Mabye he should move into an dorm 1 day... Then he went to his class with them which was running class. Twas Sonic's first and best class. He wanted to get a bachelor degree in gym at least.

He went back to class at the end of the day and went home. All of a sudden he heard burning wall sounds. He went into his apartment and it was onfire! He tries to put the fire out but it's no use. Wait, no use! Silver actually wasn't here this time but he lived one year longer now according to his tombstone. Sonic did not know what to do and his house was ash now. He called for a fire station but noone was there. He could'nt do anything so he watched as his house burned down! It was no more when people other than Sonic saw it so that was bad. "NOOOO!" he shouts to the cold, unforgiving air of life.

The next day he told the tale of his house burning to his friends and they were happy. Now Sonic would stay in a dorm with them! "No" exclaimed Sonic. "No dorms even if I become home less." He was lying to himself even as he knew he would need a dormitory. "Actually no can I borrow yours Knuckles?". "No" he said. "He's just only kidding" defended tails so Sonic said "by the morning he would have slept with them that night." It was hard for sonic not to ask Tails for another night of fun with his girlfriend but he didn't do it to be more mature. This time he asked Knuckles instead. "Nah I cannot matie" he says. "I'm having sex with edgar white." Edgar White was a bitch but then again so was knucklefuck so they'd fit literally. Sonic turned to Amy and asked her but amy was together with Dan the soldier. This was gonna be even worse then he was thinking!

The next day he went into the dorm room and knocked. Knuckles opened the door, sniffed him and then let him in. There was mouldy old pizza everywhere and the pizza was appetizing to Knuckles but was disgusting to other descendants. Like I said was before, Tails shared the room with Knuckles so it was both of them. "You are polluting it eternally" said Sonic. "I love doing that" replies knuckles in a hoarse yet sexy voice. Tails comes in the door and he hears what Sonic said about his polluted dorm room in the college on college campus. "Hi Tails" both of them said. He was angry. Tails was disgustingly grossed out that Sonic insulted his room by saying its polluted so he left and never came back.

Tails actually came back later that night because he had to. Meanawhile...Sonic was cooking meth in the dorm like most college/university freshmen. Knuckles was helping him. Sonic hated the dorm room even more now because it smelled like meth and knuckles meth cooking machine sucked balls. "Guys can you clean up the pizza" asks Tails very nicely. "No, do it yourself you pig!" screams Knuckles and he slaps Tails in the penis. Tails wasn't gonna put up with this and he lunged for Knuckles and grabbed him by the hair and put his face into the oven. "THERE IS FIGHTING HERE TOO!" Sonic bellowed to himself and left the building. He roamed the earth sadly just wanting a home. Then he found one.

There was a boarded out building that said "stay out" on it. Sonic slept there for the night. It actually sucked. the next day he grabbed his laptop and went to class. Then he released he didn't have a laptop cuz it burned in the fire. he walked down the stairs and to his seat. The proffeser came in and sonic tripped him and he fell down the stairs and was hospitalized. Another replacement proffeser came in and went down to the chalkboard and smartboard. He started it up and then gave a great presentation about life. I will say it in the next chapter but for now now this: Sonic went to sleep in the dorm. It was actually really quite awful and sex particles was everywhere.

The beds were SO hard and he had to sleep with Knuckles. When they then had been fighting, Tails had hit knuckles in the brain soooooo hard, he'd ben knocked out and had to lie here. Tails had to sleep in a bed with a sexing couple which was still better then sleeping with a corpse. Even though it was so bad, Sonic the Hedgehog was with friends, and that is at the end of it all, what matters most my friend.

* * *

**WRITER NOTE:** _'Hi guys. Sorry about the long gaps between the last few chapters. I mean it is almost **January** **17** after all, and it's a new year. 2015!'_


	9. The Tip of the Pipes

**9.**

**WRITER NOTE:** _'Hi once again. I just wanted to clear some things up. One is that I have seen some haters and trolls being mean about my story. Ignore these people guys cause they clearly dont know what makes a good lemon good. I am only trying to entertain you. If you don't have anything good to say, don't say at all you cyberbullies! Two is that this chaptar isi nappropriate. If this message was bad i was typing really very fast'_

* * *

**SONIC AND THE SEX  
****CHAPTER 9**

_The Tip of the Pipes_

Now Sonic last chapter was motivated to sleep in the dorm. He was very much motivated in one class of his. The professor gave a good speech that made him happy. Here is how the speech is. The replacement professor said that life was like a box of chocolates in a dorm and you never know what u r gonna get (lol get it?). This made Sonic happy and feel dormitory motivated so that is why. Anyways everyone, here is what you have bin waiting for. CHAPTER 9!

Sonic walked way past the hallway to get out of the dorm in that next morning. Bliss was to be found outside the hall. When he was going to the water fountain, he heard jingling. It was coming from the pips. WHAT!? He dismissed then leaves to get some breakfast. He was thinking really badly of setting up a study group for math because he was so bad at it. His mom and girl-friend told him he was not allowed to drop it until the day of his dieing. Anyways he went to his first class and that was Chemical study 101. He really hated Chemicals but he was MADE TO DO IT by Tails.

When he came in, Tails was there early and whispered to Sonic that he had joined in the sex going on in his bed last nite. "I was allowed to have joined in the sex going on in his bed last night" he says. "Wow" replies Sonic. The dean who was Eggman walked in. "There is no Chemicals class today. As you may remember, Sonic hospitalized one of our professors now in the hospital. He may just die from the wounds now so we are holding off on all classes today to help him." "Oh no." said Tails who was being a nerd geek and liked this fucking awful class. "More reasons are that there are being new pipes installed in the school and lots of teachers are working on setting up the Running 104 audition." he added on but then did something mean. He gave them a pop quiz witch ment there was some work but not much today. It was hard!

"The dean said there is gonna be an audition for Track And Field 104" happily says Tails on the way back. "It is after lunch" he finishes in an annoying voice. Sonic did'nt know why he was friends with him because he had a small penis. Once again, the pipes were making weird noises! It was lunch time soon afterward and the cafeteria was serving #delish food. Knuckles was talking to Vector about his relationship with Cream and the way there were new pipes in the building. Sonic was nowhere to be found tho.

He was walking outside on the college campus around the benches and trees. There was the university flag and the university statue. College/university was very much growing on him. He heard the sound of pipes again however and this really alerted him. He looked up and and ran back into the building. He went passed the study rooms with study groups in them to the cafeteria where the cool golden table was. Everyone was sitting at it as usual, though Sonic knew that something must be wrong with the pipes.

All of a sudden his watch beeped and he looked down. It was time for his audition! "oh my goodness no. I am goNNA BE LATE!" he screams to the world as he runs, runs passed everything again. Now he would be tired for the audition. When he arrived, the coach was coaching everyone. Sonic had a number sheet stapled into his chest so now he had a number so the coach would know when it was his turn to audition. The coach was honestly very dumb. "Everyone call me da coach!" he would randomly say. This is why he was so dumb! He would never shut up! "Hedgehog, Sonic" gets called out. Sonic steps forward. "Ready...run!" is screeched. Sonic runs really fast and fun "You are fast" said the coach. "He was fast like a mast.

All of a sudden a pipe comes out of the ground and he trips! It burst through the track and it broke. "No team for you!" the coach screams. "You fell over!" "but it was the pipe" defends the mutated hedgehog, but it is too late! Sonic is grabbed by the security guards and thrown off the school track. He is put in a dumpster and the security people leave. There is now a banana peel in sonic's mouth. Sonic was very upset later in the day and he cussed at the world. It just wasn't fair. A pipe had gotten in the way! No one believed him though. Now he couldn't run anymore in Running 104! "I really wish my house hadn't been destroyed and I could chill there" he thinks.

He was moping in the bathroom when he heard the pipes making weird sounds again! He looked behind him and saw the pipes leading to the sink and toilet shaking. "Oh oh" he thought. "This can't be good. Whoever put the new pipes in is an asshole!" he thought again. He slowly backed away, but then again, one peek wouldn't hurt. Maybe he could even help the situation? He slowly came forward and reached his finger toward the pipe. The minute his hand touched, the pipe exploded, making him leap back. Water was flooding all over the place. Sonic tried to go through the door but it was jammed, and the water level was growing!

To be continued...


	10. The Tip of Regretting a Flood

**10.**

**SONIC AND THE SEX**  
_**CHAPTER 10**_

_The Tip of Regretting a Flood_

Sonic screamed "Help me!" but no one could hear him and that sucked. Sonic looked up all of a sudden and then he saw a big round vent in the ceiling. He jumped into ball form and grabbed the vent. Water was building up under him and if he wasn't quick, he would drown! Sonic jumped up the pipe and was now in a vent. He saw a mouse. sonic climbs through the vent and sees a crack in the vent. He pulls on the crack until there is a hole in the vent. Sonic jumped through the hole and found himself outside. He ran to Knuckles who was talking to Vector.

"So I was thinking" said Knuckles to Vector. "KNUCKLES THE PIPES ARE DANGER THEY EXPLODED ON ME AND I ALMOST DIED KNUCKLES!" screamed sonic in the face of Knuckles. Knuckles saw sonic running towards him and stood there looking stupid. "What was it Knuckles?" asked vector. "Just ignore Sonic. He is insane." said Edgar White who was also there with knuckles. "Yah" said Knuckles who was being fucky again. Sonic was angry and jumped on Edgar White, slapping her to a pulp. "Sonic, stop this satanicness!" said both Knuckles and another voice. It was the dean, Eggman. "oh thank gosh you are here eggman." exclaimed Sonic all the way to EggMan. "The school is flooding!". "Give me a break" said eggman

"Nothing here is wrong" said everyone including Edgar, Knuckles, Vector and egg man. Sonic pointed to the bathroom window. "Look! It's all water in there. There are even some fish swimming around in it." argues the little blue man. "I believe you" said tails who came out of nowhere. Egg-Man was an angry man now. "Sonic I am done with you. Get expelled!" he shrieked. "But...Egg-man" said Sonic who was feeling as if he was dying. "You stabbed me, you almost killed a teacher, and now you've beaten up my best student girl!" cried Eggman. "GET OUT OF MY SCHOOL. AAHHHH." he then said. Eggman had ben punched by tails and was now crying. "You won't do this" said Tails. "Yes he will" said Edgar. "No he won't" said Knuckles. "Yes he will" said Vector. "No he won't" said Sonic.

"You know what" said Dan the soldierman who was there too. "WHAT! I ALREADY GOT EXPELLED SO I DON'T CARE IF YOU ALL DIE!" screamed sonic at him. "I am done with all these lies" he said. "Yah Knuckles let's go" came from Vector. All of a sudden the side of the university building exploded and water came out. "Wow" says Vector and Dan. "Holy shit!" cried Edgar. "U see I was not lying, but I guess I will go then" said sonic sadly. "No wait hedgehog. You may stay" is said by egg man very sadly as he was still crying like a wimp. "Ok then. now we have to stop the flood" said sonic down to the business. "Who in-stalled these pipes sacrificed them to make them explode." said Tails. "They are an enemy of the school and must be exterminated." then added egg-man.

They all except Edgar and Eggman ran into the school and saw others running out. EggMan and Edgar were scaredy cats and didn't want to save everyone. Vector met up with cream and kissed her. Vector is a crocodile. Another room a head of them exploded and water was flooding out. "Idiots keep touching the pipes and they EXPLODE!" relized sonic. "I did it too tho." pipes were dangling everywhere and the water bill would not be happy. "someone must help us" thout Tails. Cream was still kissing Vector so they abandoned them. How do you stop a flood? "Wait," thinks sonic. "we can just put duck-tape on everything and seal up the pipes!" happily says sonic to his friends, Tails and Knuckles. (the only ones left)

For the next few hours, the were taping the pipes and making them be sealed. They needed an elite plan to do this so they all split up and came up with a cool and elite plan. Sonic was now on his own. "Who would do this?" thought sonic. "Tails is just an innocent fox, and knuckles is an innocent but evil echidna. Sonic went back into the bathroom or at least tried to because it was still jammed and now he couldn't get in. "The water level would have raised to the vents now meaning that water should be leaking out ther also now!" occurred to sonic and he laughed to himself. Then he saw it was actually happening so he met up with Knucklefuckle and told him. knuckles was shocked but then Sonic had an idea.

"Your an enchilada, right?" asks sonic. "You're a hedgehog right?" replies knuckles dumbly. "Echidnas can climb. If you can climb, you can climb up to the vents and tape them." "Oh yah" he thinks and he does it and the day is saved. They could not find Edgar White, Vector or Cream. Ten they found tails and oh happy it was. "But who wood do this?" kept on thinking sonic. Maybee we shood sleep now? Maybee not. He slept then. The next day sonic got a shiny medal for saving the world. His Girlfriend was there and gave him lots of flowers and a box of chocolates. How awesome is that guys!?


	11. The Tip of the Deathly Emo People

11.

**WRITER NOTE:** _'You may have noticed that the last chapter was really grand. Well_

_that is because it was the 10th chapter and the first chapter in the two digits. It was_

_like a 10th anniversary special. Anyways, this chapter is kind of cool still..._

* * *

**SONIC AND THE SEX  
_CHAPTER 11_**

_The Tip of Deathly Emo People_

Vector was no where to be found after the school flood. He also wasn't at Edgar White's funeral (btw a pipe fell on her) or at the college announcement morning thing. It was announced that since Sonic saved the school, he would get to be in the Track and Field/Running 104 class. It was nicknamed 'Track and Yield' by tons of idiots. those were people who didn't like it. Let's go back to the funeral though because interesting stuff happend there. At the funeral, noone was crying. They all hater Edgar. Even Knuckles now. She'd been a woos and tried to use a baby to shield herself from the falling pipe. The priest was the same as the one who'd been at Sliver's funeral, but he was wearing black eyeliner and a red and black cool leather jacket and sunglasses and he had tongue piercing. He kept saying that he was the matrix. People were thinking that he had gone emo. "Yo pussy ass bitches. lets get this shit started." he said.

There was a painting of edgar and her dead body was sitting in a chair with flowers, but the emo priest had taken most of them and either eaten them or stuffed them up certain body parts. The service then started and everyone had to stand because no person payed enouf money to make the funeral good. Knuckles had had the sex with her, so sonic thought he'd know how good she was. "Do you know how good she was" asked sonic to him. "Like, extreme" he said. There was food and the church was really nice and sunny. The only thing was that the church was actually a barn because of how cheap this funeral was. There was some good food that Edgar's grandma had made.

The reception wasn't sad but it was cool. Tails was talking to Knuckles about dick sizes and how Tails could increase his penis size. (something he really needs rofl) Sonic caught Amy having sex with dan in the back closet. "That was wild, you can't blame us for doing this instead of caring about stupid Edgar." Said Dan. It was true. "Ladies and penismen" said the priest with swag. "You may have noticed that I amemo now. By the end of the day, I won't be the only one in the room who's emo." "What does that mean, punk?" asked Dan cooly. "It means you should witness this, asshole." the emo priest replied. All the doors and windows shut and locked, and all of a sudden the barn church was dark. "What on EARTH?"

The priest came forward and touched an old woman. It was Edgar's Grand-Mother. The old woman suddenly turned emo. She was now wearing emo clothes and stuff also! Everyone gasped. "Ok, now the service REALLY starts" said the two of them creepily. Everyone tried to get out, but they couldn't. The painting of Edgar suddenly started talking. "You will not disobey the wills of Edgar White. Non of you care that i am dead, so now I will doom you all to being emo. If you touch the priest you are emo." it said. Tails was now crying and there was really loud thunder and an earthquake.

People began screaming as they got touched by the priest. "Amy, stay back! I'll sacrifice myself for you for some reason!" he exclaimed. How stupid? "You don't have to thou dan. I'm on my period, so i am getting a brain-wave!" Amy told everyone that they were in a barn not a church so they should be able to break through the walls. "Hahahaha that wont work because I put stuff that turns you emo in the walls. It is in my painting too. That's why the priest was all emo. He touched my painting." explained Edgar.

"We will use that there axe then" said Amy pointing to this axe. It was indeed, an axe. "AHH! I wont let you break throo the walls! Instead, I will just teleport you somewhere and take matters into myself. Then she teleported them. They were in a land full of mushrooms. They saw a brick ground and a tall green green pipe in front of them. A red hat covered in poo began to emerge from it.

To be continued...


	12. The Inception Matrix

**12.**

**SONIC AND THE SEX**  
_**CHAPTER 12**_

_The Inception Matrix  
_

Mario was really poopy wen he came out because he had bin going through the sewers. No one noticed him because they were so shocked so he just walked away though. "Where are we" asks Amy. "I dunno." replied Dan. "Anyways let's have sex" he said and they had sex up against the pipe. Everyone watched and it was cool. Then they remembered the were stuck somewhere yet again and so that really sucked. Then Sonic appeared in the dorm sitting in a chair.

"Why am i in the dorm" he thought. "That is so weird" he thought again. No one else was there so y him? He tried to stand up but could now do it. "It must be from the shock" He thinks. He looked around and then noticed he was tied up. "This is so weird' he thot. He noticed he was tied to the chair and tails was standing over him holding a gun. "Tails?" sonic asks. "I will kill you" he says and then shoots Sonic's brains out. Then sonic wakes up in the mario level!

"Oh no" he thinks to himself. I must have passed out wen Amy was doing Dan. Then all of a sudden he noticed he was standing over a cliff. knuckles was right behind him. "Hi there knuckles" said sonic who was getting a tiny bit confused, now. "So long sonic" he said. Knuckles put his hands on sonic's back sort of in a sexilly hostile way. "What do you me-...OWAOCHANOWAOUDOOMANCHEETEESTERAON!" replies Sonic as Knuckles pushed him off the cliff. He was a bird now. He felt as if he could go anywhere. howerver the ground was getting close and he hit it.

Then he woke up at Edgar White's funeral. "Of coarse" he thinks. "The funeral was so ridiculous it had to have bin yet another dream." thinks sonic. "Y thou do I keep dreaming of dreams tho!" Then he sees Vector. "Vector, you can't be here, you never went to the funeral." says sonic. "Too bad son" he said and started towards sonic. WHAT WAS THIS!? Vector was now beating Sonic up so violently. All of his teeth were gone now. All of his fingers were gone now. All of his eyes were gone now. What?

But then sonic was back in the dorm, but before the school flooded. "Ah, this all makes tons of sense. The school never would have randomly exploded AM I RIGHT?" thinks sonic yet again all to himself. He looks around and sees no one. "You see, maniacal evil life?" he says out loud. "NO ONE IS HERE TO HURT ME!" Then sonic realizes that no one was there at all and no one was in the world. He was alone, Doomed to die alone! "NOOOO!"He screamed and then the dream finally ended and he woke up back in the mario level as Dan was doing Amy.

"That was weird" he thought. "Mabye I should keep it all tucked up under the rug" he thinks again and never speaks of it again. "Or am I still dreaming" he thinks. Then Mario comes. "It is an honour to meet you fat plumber" sonic says. "Shut up and don't call me fat" said mario. These were the first words they ever uttered to each-other. "Just kidding" said sonic who hugged him. "Me too bro. It's almost like a dream to meat you" said Mario. These were the second words they ever uttered to each-other. Just then, sonic realized maybee he is STILL dreaming. "This is inception" he says and it's true.

Then he gets killed by Mario with a nife and then wakes up in the dorm again and then dies and wakes up in the afterlife and then dies and then wakes up back when Mario was being poopy and coming out of the pipe. Sonic was hecka confused. A voice told sonic this was not a dream so he knew now he was not dreaming. i had one hell of a strange dream today he thinks and then shouts "Hey" to mario. Mario heard it when Sonic shouts "Hey" to him so he turns around. "Wanna come to collage with me?" he askes. "Sure" says Mario and mario leads them back to the university and enrols.

Sonic and Mario would grow to become really good friends one day, but sonic didn't know this. or maybe he did. Looks like he didn't. Actually they would not become friends. And that is where i am wrong because they had such a good friendship. Actually what I mean is that they would be friends in the dream but Sonic never met Mario because it was STILL A DREAM! Or maybe it does not matter cause Sonic didn't know unless he did know! Actually lying. it is a dream. Sonic woke up for real this time at Edgar Whites funeral. He had bin touched by one of the priest emo zombies but he was already emo so thisreversed the system and all the emo went away and the day was saved. Or was it?


	13. The Tip of Professor Pip (PART 1)

**13.**

**SONIC AND THE SEX**  
_**CHAPTER 13**_

_The Tip of Professor Pip (PART 1)_

Finally the dream was over so sobic could have some peace. He was still really confused. "What were those emo things?" asked Tails. "I don't know but let's destroy the Edgar painting" he said and they did. destroy the Edgar Painting. They all then went home to think about what on earth just happened! Sonic though told noone about the matrix dream he had had. It was all very confusing. "Amy, you should be on you're period more often.' said Sonic. t was true. He was saying this because Amy was a genius on her periods.

The next morning the university is serving breakfast as usual wen all the announcements are being announced. "Also we have a knew teacher (get it?) at the school. His name is Daniel Pip." said the intercom announcements and then Mr. Pip started talking. "I am Daniel Pip but you can call me Professor Pip" he said. Then the breakfast announcements were done so they all went to The Pip class. It was Titanic 101. They learn about the Titanic. There was also a new student called Becky Pip. She was the child of Professor Pip and she was almost 24 years old. "She is like 4 years older then u sonic" said knuckles. "Actually no Knuckles because its my birthday today and I turn 20." replies Sonic. Cool says knuckls.

"Hello everyone" said Sir Pip. "I am Professor Pip. Please take out your I'll never let go text books and turn to page 3 where we will learn about how the water was freezing cold." they opened the text booked and learned. "Okay. The class is now over everyone" he said. Sonic handed in his work and he got an F-. Becky got an A+. "That's ridiculous" said sonic. I did way better then her. She even copied off my sheet! That was a thought in his head. Sonic already was one day into Titanic 101 and hated it already! "I think Becky" started Knuckles. "Is a really," continued Knuckles. "Really big," added on Knuckles. "Favourite student" concludes Knuckles. "I agree" said Tails. "Then we must stop her" said Sonic. "And get rid of her." Becky was clearly getting too good treatment from Mr. Pip and it was really not fair.

Sonic had just the idea, and the next day was the first day of his new study group for math class. Sonic invited Becky to come to the library, because sonic had rented out the library for his study. Joining them would be Dan and knuckles and Tails and Amy and Cream and vector and Charmy B. and another new student called Rouge. Rouge was quite sexy and she was a bat. When they all arrived "Hi" was said by Rouge to everyone in a sex dripping voice. "Hello" replies Becky. Becky was really nerdy saw Sonic because she is wearing glasses and braces and pocket protecters and she is smiling and had a nerdy western voice. "You have a nerdy western accent" said everyone. "Thanks replies Becky being stupid because clearly it was not a good thing. Wow, she is not even a smart nerd?

They were quite and realy confused at this. Sonic's plan was to teach false math to Becky so that she would fail math and get expelled. Everyone except her, Amy and Dan were in on this. No one had told them because they wanted Dan expelled also but Amy wouldn't allow this so they would just have to expel her also. "Ok now" says Sonic down to business. "The square root of pie is 3" he said. This was very untrue but Becky wrote it down. "She is almost as dumb as stupid dead Edgar" whispered Sonic and they all laughed.

"What was that?" said a voice from in the vent. Tails and Knuckles and Amy and Becky and everyone looked up to see Mr. Pip hiding in the vent on the ceiling. "I heard that" he said. Then he came down from the vent. "You are picking Becky as a favourite just because she is your daughter" screamed Tails at him. "It's not fair and you always give her an A" replied sonic. "That's right" he said. Knuckles is growling. "And I was spying on you guys to make sure you would not be up to no good. I heard your little plan, and it won't stop me evil teaching! I will report this to the dean!" shouts Professor Pip. "Becky, they are teaching you false math to try to make you fail math!" he says to Becky. "THE PLAN IS RUINED. WE ARE GONNA FAIL TITANIC 101 AND GET EXPELLED NOW! WHY!?" they all think.

To be continued...


	14. The Tip of Professor Pip (PART 2)

**14.**

**SONIC AND THE SEX  
****CHAPTER 14**

_The Tip of Professor Pip (PART 2)_

"Nah. They are my friends. Dont lie daddy." said Becky and she punched him in the crotch. "But becky I know they are guilty" he replies but when he gets punched again in the testicles, lets just say it was game over for his penis. "That is it. You must be right Becky and I am so sorry" he then exclaims then leaves. "Sorry about that" said Becky. They still all wanted to expel and kill her. Becky was a spoiled big brat who was also a geek and this was clear. Dan was the first to continue with the fake math. ***SPOILER ALERT*** It turned out that he had had a brake up with Amy but that is a spoiler for another chapter.

Sonic had a good dinner served in the dinner building and then got a good sleep in his dorm. When He woke up he went to the cafeteria and though about getting his degrees. Maybee he should really drop Titanic 101 and focus on Running 104. Soon after that the lessons with professor pip got even worse. Sonic had gotten a new laptop after the house destruction of 2015, but now it had bin banned from all titanic classes and that sucked. Sonic also kept tripping on the stairs down to the row of seats he wanted to sit in because Professor Pip would trip him. sonic was having enough! NOW!

The next day, Rouge (the new freshman) and Amy had lesbian sex and Sonic wondered why. Rouge was a prostitute so it made cents 4 her, but Amy was in a relationship! ***SPOILER ALERT*** Or so he thought? Next chapter will be all about the dramatic break up and the lesbian gay sex and I know your exited but that is next time. Tails was very smart. Knuckles was ver dumb. When Sonic went to breakfast the next day and sat at the golden table, Tails and Knuckles came to him. Tails had a good plan to stop Becky as he was smart and Knuckles was ruining it because of the dumbness.

The plan was simple. Kidnap Becky and professor Pip would leave the school in a fit of rage. Then release Becky so that they would'nt be arrested. It seemed perfect but Knuckles said that he "Wanted to kill Becky instead". "This was ridiculous' told Sonic and it was true because Sonic never lied and they would go to jail for murder. Sonic ordered cereal and really enjoyed it. He ate it waiting for the right time to take Becky by his side. He knew he had to have a cool and elaborate plan for this to work so he began working on it. It involed murdering someones eyeball cause they needing eyeball juice. sonic still had hat neat and cool healing factor so he popped out his eyeball and chopped out the juice.

The plan was to put eyeball juice on the stairs down to the platform where professor Pip would present his speeches. He would trip the way that he always tripped Sonic. While he was distracted by his broken bones and dying body, Sonic and the company would GRAB Becky and KIDNAP her for awhile...and the rest...is history. So they did just that. As Professor Pip's body was shutting down, everyone took Becky and punched her until she was unconscientious. Then they would tie her up and take her to a cave and only feed her bread and her only friend will be an old rat.

Unfortunately, as Mr. Pip lay there screaming in agony he caught a sight of them taking becky and he teleported right after them. He was on there tail and there was no stopping him! They had to act fact. They were also cloaked now so that he could not see them so that was good. Knuckles bitchslapped him right in the jew and he passed out, dying. "Alright, let's go!" exclaimed Sonic and then took off with Tails and Knuckles by his side and Vector. Vector had come too. He was eager to kidnap. Becky was now screaming in terror and they chained her up for weeks only giving her water when she was dying. It was a peaceful time for everyone.

A few days later Vector told them that Professor Pip had resigned in a fit a despair because he could no longer teach due to the fact that he is in a wheelchair. "That teaches you to grade in an unfair way!" said Sonic happily. But sonic was not going to release Becky. Not yet. There was a weird thing though. Appearantly Professor Pip had been visited by a tank. They didn't know what tank though. It was weird. Anyways, it's a happy ending for everyone, and this concludes this two-part story. Next time we read about the ***SPOILER ALERT*** lesbian sex. The end.


	15. The Tip of Lesbian Sex

**15.**

**SONIC AND THE SEX**  
_**CHAPTER 15**_

_The Tip of Lesbian Sex_

Last chapter I told you that Amy broke up with Dan, now I tell the story of how on earth. Simply said and put, they got in a fight. Dan wanted to go out to the forest to catch some birds for his bird collection. Amy loves birds and told him "NO!". She then said "If you do that, we will break up." and then they broke up. Don't worry though because a nice surprise lays ahead. One that no one will see coming. After Amy breaks up with Dan, she decides to go to dinner with everyone to cry infront of them and get attention. She does this and begins to start crying. "Are you (In past chapters I bet I would have said "R U" rofl) Okay" asked Tails (BTW Tails did not say (In past chapters I bet I would have said "R U" rofl) and i am just clarifying). Amy looks up.

"No" she said. "I feel sad and angry." "Focus all that anger into getting rid of Becky!" said Tails because this was still before they captured and tortured Becky. "I broke up with Dan..." whispers Amy quietly to Tails who screams and hit the table with his hand causing Tails's hand to brake and a glass to fly up right into Sonic face and break his nose eternally. "WHAT!?" he screeches but no one hear's it cause they are all focusing on Sonic's dying face. "SHHHHHH" yells Amy at Tails in a whisper voice. "No telling." she says and Tails does exactly that. No telling. Also Amy is playing Tic Tac Toe against Big the Cat. He was dumb and looking for froggy and still managed to win because Amy is shit at games.

After a good night sleep, Amy is woken up during the night by Rouge. Rouge was still new and a prostitute stripper. "Hey, I here that you are single now?" she says sexilly. "Yah but who teLLS YOU THIS?" she asks. "I was on my period and could simply know anything" is replied out of Rouge's mouth. "Funny...same with me." slowly washes out of Amy's mouth. "We must be alike" is said by both in a very alike way. Amy was doin' sex stuff before she even noticed. They are both tired and can't make good choices. Rouge's hand slowly sharks over the bed to Amy's zipper, and unzips the zipper as she reaches for Amys face with her face. Amy lets here face start to get sucked, knowing that this new girl might not be so bad after all. Zip...Zip...Zip...Kiss...Kiss...Kiss...They make out as they kiss eachother. The boobs of Amy are big now and she starts feeling erect. Her vagina tingles and seems to raise up a bit. "I can offer you money for sex" offers Rouge right in her mouth as the kissing continues. "Done" she says and they agree on a sex.

Rouge gently stokes Amy, as she starts masturbating through her mouth. She is a hooker and has skills that lets her do this. Both vagina's touch as they are bear naked now. The woman semen goes on Amy and slowly slides down her boobs into her neck area. One seman even gets to her chin. Now rouge wings are flapping and Amy is fapping. Semen goes on the bed and this is easier done than said. "You...UHHH...Like...that?" asked Rouge, orgasming. "Yah, oh my godness" replies Amy pulling on the bed sheets. Amy feels only semen, sex, and salvation. Rouge starts gripping the bad handle for balance and lust as she starts attemping a peniswhirly with no penises.

At this point Dan the soldier man had woken up and was gonna go say "he is sorry" to Amy. He wanted to say he is sorry because he is wrong. When he steps in, he sees the sex, but instead of getting angry, he is turned on, and wants, nothing but, sex, and then, he leaves, never to return, or would he? Drip...Drip...Drip...Intercourse...Intercourse...Intercourse...Now the intercourse had entered a new level. Amy wonders what the point of continuing life after this is, and so is Rouge, but they decide to end the party and say I love you to one another.

When Amy wakes up the next day, she regrets it, and decides not to love Rouge. When she is at breakfast, she sees Dan. "Hey Dan, I am sorry. Wanna get back together?" she asks. "Done" he says and then they have a little intercourse of their own. After that, Amy will always hang out with the girls. That is Cream, Rouge, the ghost of Edgar, tied up Becky, and they heard that there was another new freshman coming called Blaze so she would fit in nicely. Maybe even for sex. Loliards.


	16. The Tips of CyberBullying

**16.**

**SONIC AND THE SEX**  
_**CHAPTER 16**_

_The Tip of the CYBERBULLYING_

**_Prelude_**

Sonic screamed and threw himself at his door. It shattered and a bits of broken door went everywhere. He'd been getting bullied! Bullied! Bullied by people called 'UPPER THE FLOATING TANK' and 'LOWER THE SINKING TANK' on there online account. It really sucked. Sonic was getting cyberBULLIED. He simply put could really not believe it! But how can Sonic get bullied, you ask? Too much cock? You will see? Everyone will see. I will go back to the beginning of the story and say how this happened. Everyone will see.

**_Story_**

Vacation was almost over, and Sonic was on the computer of his room. He made an account on a website called Clicksters and called it after his favourite author, ME! All his friends from university had one, so he made one to! Now he was happy, but not for long. He went out of his dorm and looked around. He saw all his friends and teachers waiting for him. "Hi Sonic and you made a Clicksters account just for me?" demanded Amy. Sonic winked "yes". Amy fainted from lust. Eggman also felt some lust but subsided it. It wasn't time for him to sex Sonic. Not yet. now they were going down the hall, and talking about how good wifi was. "Now you can talk with us outside of your dorm at fucking night!" said an excited and also lustful Charmy. Charmy was lustful because of his unseen gay sex with Vector and Espio. It had been a threeway Chaotix duel.

Sonic had been taking a vacation from classes for a bit but now he was like Loony Tunes back in action! sonic's first class to go to was Anthropology, the study of animal. This was the class were sonic had cut off his balls back in chapter 1, but instead of Anthropology 101, since it was after vacations, this was Anthropology 102. He looked up and saw two big bully eyes looking at him. It was the eyes of shadbad's brother, mephistophiles. He went by Mephiles. He was a hedgehog that was gray &amp; black all over and looked just like Shadow! Coincidence? I think not. Mephiles also had a Clickters account and it was better and more popular than Sonic's Clicksters account. As kids, they had been enemy's because Sonic had ran fast into him and eternally broken his nose by accident.

"your dumb" he whispered to Sonic right in his ear. Sonic was already angry enough because every person was lustful for him, so he stood right up, and put a glare in his left eye as his right eye made sure the professor (Professor Anthro) wasn't around. "Shut the fucking fuck up you fuck" said Sonic. "Your account has a weird name." Mephiles's Clicksters account was called 'UPPER THE FLOATING TANK'. Everyone loved it. soon after that the professor was around and he said "Hello and welcome to Anthropology 102, please hand in your essays that were assigned at the end of Anthropology 101 and are worth 75% of your mark." Sonic looked for his essay. It wasn't good because he'd been vacationing around the time of the essay, but it was something. Sonic looking all over but couldn't find it! He looked up in horror and saw that Mephiles was waving to him evilly and handing in SONIC'S ESSAY to professor Anthro!

Sonic turned chalk white. He didn't have an ESSAY to hand IN! He was already failing Anthropology and would fail if not for this essay. Everyone, even professor Anthro was laughing at him and saying "UR GONNA FAIL!" Sonic was so mad that he fled the room, never to return to Anthropology ever again. "That's it now!" he screamed in everyone's face. "I am going to drop out of this stupid University after I get a bachelor's degree in Running! I already upgraded to Running 104, and now I can graduate! I wish I didn't also have to live in these stupid dorms!" he mutters as he enters his dorm with Tails and the knuckles of Knuckles. Knuckles was sharpening his knuckles with a knife.

"I'm gonna graduate after this year guys!" he shouts. "Oh no" they say not caring. They were now mad at him and weren't sad about this. "To be a world class runner I only need a bachelor's degree!" he screams. Sonic opens his new laptop and goes to Clicksters. He views his account from afar. Mephiles's Clicksters account was still called Upper the Floating Tank. Sonic quickly noticed Mephiles has left tons of posts on his Clicksters account...and they are all mean! Mephiles had been saying he was a dumb failure who failed an easy subject, Anthropology! He was bullying him, people were giving the post thumbs up and Sonic was losing popularity, all because of Clicksters. Sonic screamed and threw himself at his door. It shattered and a bits of broken door went everywhere. Knuckles and tails were shocked. He'd been getting bullied! Bullied! Bullied by 'UPPER THE FLOATING TANK'. It really sucked. Sonic was getting cyberBULLIED. He simply put could really not believe it!

He looked and saw that someone called 'LOWER THE SINKING TANK' was also saying he was gay. Who was it though. Who? Sonic walked down the hall planning to kill Mephiles. Mephiles hated him because they had been childhood enemies and always argued and then when shadow got kicked out because of Sonic the hedgehog, it made him mad so he was out for revenge. Sonic found Mephiles and said "stop ruining my life!" Mephiles replys "you ruined my brothers life and my life as a child, I can't smell now you will pay! Mephiles had a gang, and all of a sudden they grabbed sonic. "I will kill you dude" he said holding up a hedgehog gun.

To be continued...


	17. The Tip of Torture!

**17.**

**SONIC AND THE SEX**  
_**CHAPTER 17**_

_The Tip of Torture!_

Sonic looked like a gumball machine with only two gumballs left, and those are his eyes. His mouth is in terror and wide open to show his tongue and teeth. Mephiles saw this and said "Attention men! Dog-ear out his tongue and yank all his teeth out with pink nail clippers. (He has stupid girl nail clippers and keeps it a secret) Afterwards, stab his in the eyeballs with nails and rip off his 3-foot penis. It was true that Sonic had a 3-foot penis, unlike Tails with only a 2-inch penis. Knuckles had a 10 inch penis. Sonic was terrified of getting torturered by 'UPPER THE FLOATING TANK' and he struggled really really really really really hard.

Mephiles grabbed him and pushed him into a nearby chair. "oh no not now!". Mephiles minions tied him up and took off all his clothes. They place a piece of duck tape over his mouth so that he can't call for help. "Sonic came to a realization". thinks Sonic, because he had come to a realization. Mephiles wanted to have violet sex with him to get back at him for breaking the nose! Then he will torture me! But since the school is weakened after the flood, it is breakable, and sonic will use his fast feet to break thro the floor. However though, His feet are currently taped to the chair. There goes that.

Mephiles strode to him with a knife. "First things first" he said, and then cut off Sonic's right ear. It kinda hurt. Mephiles stood back and looked at his bloody face. Sonic growled and hissed like an animalistic. Mephiles suddenly took out his pink flowery stupid girl nail clippers which were also gay pointed out Sonic. He angrily slowly moved close to Sonic and placed the clippers edge on his sensitive front tooth. Sonic could feel the blood dripping from where his ear used to be and was generally or genuinely horrified.

Mephiles suddenly yanked the tooth up and a horrible ripping sensation filled sonic's mouth. Now the tooth was out of place and wiggly and bleeding all over Sonic's sonic mouth. He yanked one more time and the tooth came out along with blood and guts. The hole the tooth left went straight to his brain! Mephiles grabbed a nail and started hammering it in to the spot were his tooth had been. Sonic was roaring in agony. The nail went up into his damaged gumline and then stopped. Ouch. Sonic quickly regrew his teeth with hedghog powers but was angry.

Mephiles stood back and took his clothes off. He too had a 3-foot penis. "Rape time." he says, peniswirling his dick and he spits on sonic's dick. He climbed up onto sonic and starts singing a song. Sonic didn't really care at first, but then he realized that there was slowly brown stuff coming out of his hedgehog ass. Sonic suddenly heard what he was singing.

"From the start of the world to the time that I hurled, I love to poop when my shit's curled.

For I love to shit when I sit, and it's your body my shit will hit.

And I'm going to poop on your face, and in no way can you change your place."

Sonic felt his naked asshole touch Mephiles's naked butthole. Suddenly, shit started coming out of Mephiles's butt and transferring into Sonic's butt. the song was hypnotizing Sonic. He thought "I have to poop now too! Well, here it goes." Sonic started pooping, and now there was shit crossfire. All of a sudden, Sonic snapped out of his trance and realized what he was doing was weird. He started screaming as loud as he could but it was muffled from the duck tape on his mouth.

SUDDENLY WHAM! Knuckles punched Mephiles right in the face and left two big holes in his face. Mephiles flies out the window and lands in the dumpster. All of Mephileses men scream and run way. Sonic turns to Knuckles to say thanks but sees that knuckles is now naked and on top of him. "Knuckles?'" asks Sonic. Knuckles puts the tape back over the sonic mouth. "Just let it happen" he says.

Meenwhile, Amy is playing an intense game of tick-tac-toe against her dorm room members. Amy is sick and will feel sad and get even more tired and diseased if she loses the game. She carefully draws an O on a spot, but then an X is placed and wins the game. Amy dies. She feels dead because she had lost so many tick-tac-toe game. "Help. . . . . .me. . . . . ." she whispers deadly because she is so bad at tick-tac-toe and loses so much and is tired of losing. "I. . . need. . . to. . . be. . . better. . . at. . . tic. . .tac. . .toe!' she says cause she is bad at it and needs help."Sure" they say and help her be better at it. She quickly is good at it and feels a bit better!

Meenwhile, Sonic is being forced to suck on Knuckles's cock and knuckles is rubbing his hedgehog balls. The tape binding sonic is wet and sticky and stuck to sonic so much that is hurts. Mephiles's goober is still on Sonic's penis and is being rubbed in by knuckles's penis. This is called the goober wash sex move. Knuckles does it in sex and it's part of what makes him so irresistable in sex! That and he has 4 penis heads. Sonic is hating what's happening but sorta likes it in part because he's addicted to sex and so is Knuckles. However, sonic decides that he has most certainly had enough of this college! He hates Tails's small penis, Knuckles's sex addiction, the bullying, the dumb teachers, EggMan, Titanic 101, and anthropology class! This time, he knows that he is gonna totally graduate!

After the sex and knuckles untied him at first he felt mad, but then accepted it was nice poop filled sex. He says this because Mephiles had pooped on him and it sank into his pores during the sex. Still he was angry though, so he put stuff in Knuckles's dinner that day to give him diabetees. Sonic went back to his dorm and updated his clicksters account. It said "Dropping out of college, imo it sucks, rofl. not jk."


	18. Should he Drop-Out?

**18.**

**SONIC AND THE SEX**  
_**CHAPTER 18**_

_Should he Drop-out?_

Sonic stepped back from his computer and into a pile of a rubbery trash. He looked down and saw that the trash had melted from the heat of this university. "This place's heating is too hot!" he screamed. "I'm going to now go talk to Eggman about it. I mean, this will be my last days at college afterall, and I don't want it too be hot and have melted garbage on my feet because that's bad." Sonic reasonably went out of his dorm, passed the water fountain hallway, and all too the dean's office. The dean is EggMan. He is sitting at his desk fondling a Shadow figurine. "Dean Egg!" demands Sonic. Egg Man looks up and sees Sonic and puts away the figurine fast!

"It is cheaper to have less air conditioning, so we have none." says eggman. "That's bad, dude!" demands Sonic. "That's a good reason for why I am leaving this stupid place in a few days." "Please leave now." says EggMan. "I have wanted you to leave for a while. Have fun being at Mario University." continues EggMan. "I am not going to Mario University, cuts in Sonic. I'm gonna go no where. No more college! I have learned enough for my career!" At that, Sonic punches Egg man in the face and leaves his office. Since he was leaving anyway, it did not matter if he got in trouble with the dean. "You did this" he hears eggman shout.

Later that day, he went to the library to study with his running study group. They looked at running theory together. Unlike the fake study group that he and friends had made to make Becky fail, this was real life. Vector was the only other friend that was in Running 104. Vector was a speed demon. Vector was reading a book now. The book was called a study of running. Sonic was reading how to prepare for Running 201 next year. Then he remembered he wasn't coming back next year. Damn. Sonic looked up and said "guys this will probably be my last study with you guys." They didn't look up at all. "Well fine! You don't care? Fuck you all?" Sonic storms off and goes to bed mad. "You did this" he dreams them saying.

The next day was Sonic's second last day at university. He was packing when Knuckles came in horrified. "Why r u packing!?" he said, dumbly. "I am leaving tomorrow for Running Work." said Sonic. "No!" said Knuckles. "Yes" said Sonic. "No!" said Knuckles. "Yes" said Sonic. "No way" said Knuckles. "Uh huh. And I will get paid 10 rings per hour." Sonic says. "No way in hell" says Knuckles." Sonic gets mad. "Stop saying that!" said Sonic. "No" said Knuckles. Sonic was simply flabbergasted. Was Knuckles, the guy he forgave for raping him cause he was so nice, questioning his speed?

Sonic replies "I'm still a bit mad that you raped me and it was that that made me wanna leave, so FUCK YOU AND FUCK OFF!" Sonic was suddenly feeling rage towards Knuckles and threw one of his choas emeralds at him. It bounced off his eye and back into Sonic's hand. Knuckles comes at sonic with a knuckle attack, but Sonic dogdes it and uses spindash to give Knuckles an acoma. Knuckles falls to the ground with an acoma and blood pooling out of his eye sockets. "You did this" he says before passing out. Sonic leaves, scared. He decides to go visit his last good friend left, Tails.

When we walked into Tails's workshop (which was in Amy, Rouge, and Cream's dorm room) Tails was making a magnet that kills people. When sonic walked in, Amy said "Hi can I be your new girlfriend?" "As if!" replies Sonic. "Hiiiiiiii Sonic. *squee*" asks Cream. "You go girl." Sonic says. Cream faints. "Ssoonniicc...do you think I made my boobs stick out enough?" asks Rouge. Sonic was happy to have an excuse to look at Rouge's boobs. He looks at them so hard that they might burst like a balloon. Finally, Sonic turns to Tails, who, holds up his killing device, right at Sonic. "Tails?" asks Sonic. "I hate you!" he screams. "Vector and the others told me you were mean to them and then they found Knuckles. He has acoma and you did it didn't you?" I did this thinks Sonic. "No I didn't" lies Sonic.

"oh, okay." says Tails lowing the device. Maybe Vector was just lying. Sonic laughs but then steps backwards onto Tails's on the floor magnet killing device. "NOO!" shouts Tails. It was broken. Sonic runs away speedy because Tails was so mad again. "Why Sonic, why!?" he can hear him scream in agony. "YOU DID THIS!" Sonic keeps running till he gets to the golden cool kid table. Some say that people in college are not kids, but Sonic likes to think he is younge. No one was left for him to turned to. All was lost. He collected his bag and slowly, sadly, leaves the university, for good.


	19. The Tip of True Friendship

**19.**

**SONIC AND THE SEX**  
_**CHAPTER 19**_

_The Tip of TRUE FRIENDSHIP_

It's been 2 months since SONIC gave KNUCKLES an acoma, destroyed Tails's magnet killer, and punched Egg man. He wanted his girlfriend. Low and behold, Sonic, after leaving college, has went to see his girlfriend. She tells him to go back to college and learn the true meaning of friendship. Sonic replies "I don't want to because they were all mean to me." The girlfriend says that "You currently don't know the true meaning of friendship." Sonic said "I'll do it for you babe." Sonic quickly left and knocked over a billion dollar vase in his haste. Sonic got in his hedgehog car and drove back to college. He was simply going to learn the true meaning of friends and then leave. THAT'S ALL! He arrived and many hot students including Rouge showed up to greet him. At least Rouge was nice. Would the others?

He walked through the front doors and almost orgasmed to see what had happened to the college when he was gone. It was covered in eggman pictures ALL OVER! Not only had he plastered his face everywhere, but the sports people were all wearing outfits that said "Down with Eggs. Up with Egg Men!" All the freshmen were forced to were egg man hats! "What is going on here" Sonic said right infront of everyone's eyes. Eggman suddenly came walking down the hall but he was'nt walking. He was being carried sitting in a golden throne with bells on it wearing a shirt saying "Down with Hedgehogs, up with Egg Men." Sonic feels gasmasked from the rest of the world. Alone. Separate like a fruit loop that fell out of the fruit loop bowl.

EggMan spotted Sonic and said "Quick! Stop this." and they stopped. "So-so-sonic!" said eggman scared. "So glad you could drop in." he them said also scared. "Don't be a liar Egg man. I know you have an evil plan ongoing here, and I will stop it!" "Fine. Since you have caught on, I will tell you. I do have an evil plan. I was waiting for you to leave the school to do it, since I am scared that you might defeat me and stop" the plan, but now it's to late and the plan worked!" Suddenly sonic saw Knuckles running towards him and angrily! "Your too slow." Sonic teased and ran. Ran like there was no tomorrow since Knuckles looked mad. "Wait up Sonic!" Knuckles called not angrily. Could this be? Knuckles is not angry?

Sonic stopped and saw Knuckles looking at him like a copy of Shaq Fu. "I didn't rape you Sonic!" he cried (literally). Sonic glared at him. "Mephiles put me under a spell! Believe me?" Sonic stopped and considers. Would Knuckles rape him? No. "Ok I believe you. Wait... Did Mephiles also hypnotize Tails?" "No. He's just really pissed off at you." Knuckles replied idiotically. "Shit. Also, is EggMan doing something bad?" finishes Sonic. Knuckles looked happy and stated "Yes. In fact, let's take down Eggman. Ever since you left, eggman announced that he would start an evil plan. From that point on, all that has really happened is that we were forced to eat at least 100 eggs every day. That's all." It seemed odd. Too odd.

They walked up to the water fountain. Knuckles stopped him and said "Through here." He opened up the top of the water fountain and there was a secret tunnel underneath. Sonic and Knuckles went through it and found there animal bodies in a dark, deadly trap. Eggman set up a trap for them! There were spike walls on every side of them and iron bars blocked the way back. "Oh no!" cried Knuckles. "I went into the wrong water fountain. Aaahgh." The walls started closing in on them and they were screwed. That is until Sonic ran so fast that he broke the walls. However, when he ran fast he ran right into one of the walls and impaled himself. "These stab wounds better come off before I next see my Girl Friend!" he thinks. Knuckles pulled him off the wall and spun some band-aids around him. It fixed him right up.

You know what Knuckles? I think that I have learned the true meaning of friendship. I helped you and you helped me. It is about helping eachother afterall. Also, not jumping to conclusions. You may have seemed to have raped me, but really, it was Mephiles, and, I should not have suspected you, Knuckles. "WHY ARE YOU SO SILENT, SONIC!?" Screams Knucklefuck in alarm. I called him Knucklefuck because he is being stupid. "Wait" asked Sonic. "But I just said about the true meaning of friends." "No you did not." says Knucklefuck. Sonic then realized that he had bin so intent on knowing the meaning of friendship that he forgot to actually say it out loud. You guys might now notice that I put no speech marks around when Sonic was talking, because he never actually said it then. Sonic was still happy that he now knows the true friendship meaning but his happyness is cut short when a gun gets put right in front of his face. It was Tails, and he was very, very, very, angry!

To be continued...


	20. Hallway Heist

**20.**

**SONIC AND THE SEX**  
_**CHAPTER 20**_

_Hallway Heist_

Tails looks lived towards Sonic. Sonic moves away from the killer machine but Tails only shoves it up into his nose. His hedgehog nose. "Murderer" says Tails. "You destroyed my death magnet. Now you will pay." Sonic was scared now. Before he had a chance to say anything back at Tails to try to make him not shoot the gun he was holding right up Sonic's nose, Knuckles came and punches Tails right in penis. "Don't you dare hurt em!" says knuckles to Tails in an idiotic fashion. Tails's penis was so small and feeble, so when Knuckles punched it, it was game over for Tails's old penis.

Tails's was so overcome with sad that he shot himself with the gun. A man that can't sex, isn't a man worth living. "No!" every person shouts, but it's too late. Tails's gun scrambles body organs and memory. Tails suddenly turned green. Huh? Now he was getting up again. He looked around and said "Who are you dude?" Sonic was shocked to have Tails say dude. He always was always geeky ass that was also a gay nerd. Did the brain scrambler make Tails cool? Tails looked down at his new, green, penis. Knuckles had punched it so hard that it had expanded in every direction except for the direction that knuckles punched it from. Now it was paper flat, but huge!

Tails has saying "that he will probably get surgery on his penis to make it not super flattened out. And it would be simply big overall. Green Tails was cool and had a big ass penis. Now people were coming out behind paintings because they all had secret places they slept so that eggman wouldn't find them and they wanted to overthrough Eggman. They suddenly all spot Sonic and start cheering. They are all so happy to see his return, except Espio whos never happy and is mad at sonic for being mean to Vector. Amy fainted from seeing Sonic again. Rouge and Amy and Dan and Cream and Espio were all there. Sonic secretly looked at Rouge's vagina but noone notices because it's a secret.

Vector and Charmy were apparently on a secret heist at the moment that Tails made because he is smart. The plan that they make in the secret behind the waterfountain lair is to stop Eggman's plan. It's cool and complicated. They all leave except Amy who is fainted and a bitch. They all walked into the hallway. It had people so they had to hide. They want to catch Eggman and use a plan that was premade. Tails back when he was smart and nerdy and annoying came up with the plan. Now he is cool and not a bad nerd fuck. He is bad in the metaforical sense.

Here is the plan for the hallway heist. Sonic will hide behind a statue and be unseen. He is standing over a trap door. Then he will make a distraction noise if Eggman or one of the egg servants comes by, they will be confused and look for the place of the noise. Sonic will use his fast feet to run away before any one notices. The egg person will come to were they heard the sound come from which is over a trap door. Knuckles will use his giant throbbing man muscles to open the trap door and kidnap them. Cream will then grab them and carry them to the cave where Becky is.

They did the plan and it works. The person they catch is called "Eggy Jr. Girl" She gets tied up next to Becky. Becky can no longer talk and looks like a skeleton. They keep her from dying as punishment. Rouge and Cream always laugh when they see her. Sonic thinks it is funny. Serves her right. Eggy Jr. Girl is scared and before any of the torture even started, she told them why EggMan's evil plan is. "You see?' she says. "Eggman is an egg, and he wants to be the best and only egg in existence. If you guys eat all the other eggs in the world, there will be no eggs left and he will be the supreme egg. He also wants to take over the college and have you all be his slaves. If sonic had never left, this would not have happened. Sonic was hit with a guilt throb. It was ALLLLL...HHIISS...FFAAUULLTT!

Now the smartest person in the anti-eggman group is Espio since Tails is cool and green. Espio says to them he "has" a "plan". The plan is to dangle eggs on wires. Eggman has a window in his office. Charmy says to dangle the eggs infront of EggMan's dean office window and he will be scared that the souls of the Eggs he killed are coming back to life, and he will run for it. "Genuis plan." they all say. "Wait a sexy second." says Rouge the hooker. She is always being and saying sexy. "Where is becky and Eggy Jr. Girl gone?" They all became suddenly petrified from fear. They were gone, and probably telling Eggman all about what had happened. Then they fear that Becky would find Professor Pip and tell them what has happened! "What are we gonna do?"

Then they say footprints in the cave. Some were fat "Those were Eggy Jr. Girl's" says Sonic. Some were thin "Those were Beckies" says Cream. "So they did escape. Did we tie Eggy Jr. Girl up well? Is that why she quickly told us everything? Did she set Becky free to?" inquired Knuckles. These are all questions that are good. But, they will not be answered until next week's chapter. The plan! Until that day everyone. Have a good summer! :( :) :0

* * *

**WRITER NOTE: **_'What a great chapter! That was the 20 chapters special! A bit like a 20ith anniversary special, or a 100ith episode. Just celebrating the 20 chapters of Sonic and the Sex, The Tips of College. SEE YA.'_


	21. The Tip of the Plan

**21.**

**SONIC AND THE SEX  
****CHAPTER 21**

_The Tip of the Plan_

As Eggman sits in his throneroom smirking over all the egg-death. Eggy Junior Girl comes in and talks. "Sir Egg, Sonic the hedgehog has returned to the school!" she says. "I know. He got stuck in my trap along with the enchilada. Theyre dead. All dead." replies Eggman gruffly. "No. They took me to a cave and tied me up and got information from out of me! They also had a girl named Becky there. I tried to free her but she died. Here is her dead body. She took the dead body from out of her backpack and threw it on the floor. "Oh my lord." says EggMan. "I knew that girl." A single sparkling tear comes down the egg cheak and hits the floor. And he says "Man, if they want to kill...then I will kill them! That hedgehog will pay. I order you to kill them all on sight, go now, run!" She ran.

Back at hedgehog head quarters, Sonic is pacing. "Now we are here at hedgehog head quarters and you are all here. But, what if Eggy Junior Girl has been telling Egg man about us and all of this!" "Sonic, get better grammar!" says Amy, who is mad because she fainted because of Sonic. Amy had had an interesting email story that happened when Sonic was gone and out of the school. What occurred then will be revealed in a later chapter of Sonic and the Sex, The Tips of College. Rouge was looking all around for clues. She bent down. Knuckles looks at her boobs. "Shut up yo foos." swaggily says Green Tails who prefers to go by 'GRAILS'. "No. You shut up." said Espio cooly. Espio and Grails have been having a cool-off for the last day now.

"Guys?" inquires Cream? No one pays attention as they are all argueing now. Amy and Sonic are argueing over Amy passing out. Knuckles and Rouge are argueing over knuckles looking at her boobs. And Grails and Espio are argueing over who is cooler. "Guys!?" she screamed. They all stopped being mad and look. "Vector and Charmy B. are back!", they turned and looked and sure enough, they are there in the secret entranceway past the waterfountain. 'We did it. We framed some of egg man's servants and got them fired. Now Egg Man has a few less servants we have to worry about." He looked at Sonic and stopped dead. Charmy looked and fainted right there right then. Sonic grins nervously. Vector walks towards him and just looks for a full 30 seconds. Then he says "My old friend. You have now returned to us. This, I knew, was to happen." Sonic smiled happy! They hug a good hug.

When they stop hugging, Sonic realizes that Vector was naked and his lustful meat muscle was touching sonic on the chest. "Why are you bare dude?" asked Sonic at that point in time. "To frame them I had sex with them and then left and eggman saw them naked and out of breath and fired them." Vector said. Vector started walking forward and saw Espio and Knuckles hanging eggs on wires. "EGGMAN'S EGGS!" screamed Vector in a scared girl voice because he is afraid of Eggman's eggs. He jumped back, and landing right on top of Charmy bee. "NO!" he screamed. "Ive killed Charmy. He is dead." he said. "Not yet." said Amy who was coming to authority because she does that sometimes. "We need to take him to the egg hospital." "but they will kill us!?" Sonic asks. "But we need to try." finished Amelia and she picks up the crushed bee body and carries it out of the room.

Vector felt so guilty and almost made them get caught. They all had to hide so that no one would see them. The hole point is they are undercover. Luckily, EggMan had filed the place with statues that they could not too hardly hide behind. One time though, tragedy strikes. One one statue hop to another, Vector got his crocodile tail stuck behind the statue. No one notices at first, but then they make it and turn around and say "Where is that Vector?" Then they saw him. "VECTOR!" screamed Knuckles (his best buddy). "Just leave me. It's my fault, any of this anyway. I will take my punishment." he said as his last words. They all watch in slow motion as one of the servants sees him, and stabs him in the crocodile belly. Vector stood there smiling his last smile, and then he fell like a dropped strawberry ice-cream cone and shattered on the ground. Vector is dead.

"Back in Eggman's ivery tower we received news." said Eggy Jr. Girl. "One of the rebels has been stabbed and is now dead." said Eggy Jr. Girl. "Here he is." said Eggy Jr. Girl. "Do you like what you see?" said Eggy Jr. Girl pulling out the Vector body. "Excellent. Now we can begin the world weapon domination plan he said." Eggman pulled out a big red eggshaped button. "Goodbye my fellow egg people. Goodbye forever!" he said, and he hit the button with such force that it was with the force of a big bomb. A missile flew out of the roof and was heading straight for where all the other egg people lived!

To be continued...


	22. The Tip of Charmy's Esofagus

**22.**

**SONIC AND THE SEX****  
CHAPTER 22**

_The Tip of Charmy's Esofagus_

Amy was crying next to Charmies bee body. Cream was also crying. Rouge looked horrified. Knuckles was vomiting in the bathroom. Grails was reading a pornography magazine. Espio was starring at the ceiling and silently crying. Sonic was pacing at light speed. There were all sad (except Grails. He is s cool.) about Vector's death. Charmy is lying on the hospital bed, and his heart beat is messed up. The nurse still hasn't arrived and every one except Grails is concerned that he might die. 1 minute has passed. 2 minutes has passed. 3 minutes has passed. 4 minutes has passed. 5 minutes has passed. No one was coming. "He is gonna end up like Vector!" cries Knuckles. "Ehh..." say both Grails and Espio at the same time.

It as time for Sonic to shine. He stood up and put on the operation gloves. "What are you doing?" asked Espio. "SAVING HIS LIFE NOW SHUT UP!" rawrs Sonic and he grabs the operating material. He turned on the Charmy heart monitor. The heartbeat was racing at a fast rate."From now on, we, are the doctors. nurse Cream, can you apply the pain soothing lotion?" Doctor Cream stood up and puts on a nurse hat. She spends a minute straightening it. Now she gently opened the jar and applied the lotion in a loving woman way. Then Sonic said "I have to get inside." and began chainsawing out his chest. When he got through the skin his hart started racing fast. Did he know what he was doing? Sonic saw that every single bone was broken and the esofagus was messed up. Specifically the tip of the esofagus top.

Dr. Knuckles; Dr. Tails; and nurse Espio: please report to me now! Knuckles and Espio came but not Grails. "That is an order Tails!" "It is Grails" he says putting down the porn magazine. "You guys are my best friends. You are all strong and cool. I am gonna need you all to tear out the broken bones from out of his chest." They all did as they were told and even Tails/Grails participates. Eventually, Charmy had a saggy boneless chest. Now they can begin for real. Sonic went to the operating cabinet and grabbed some fake plastic bones. He grabbed a hammer and hammered in the plastic bones to the pace where the bones had used to be. "We aint losing you!" Dr. Sonic screamed. Now the fake plastic bones were in place, nurse Espio cut off the top of his esofagus and was to replace it. "You all wait outside. I got this." he says smoothly and makes Amy wonder why she has a crush on Sonic instead of him.

They all waited outside in the waiting room while Espio worked his animal magic. Then after hours of waiting Nurse Espio came running out of the door. "Dr. Sonic youre needed quick!" he screams. Dr. Sonic comes running in and says "What is it nurse?" "He is dying." he said. Sonic saw that Espio had replaced the esofagus and completed the procedure, but Charmy's plastic bones were melting. Sonic tried to remove one of them but he could not. One of the bones dripped down on to his heart. His heart stopeed and a seizure began. "MASSIVE SEIZURE! PULL BACK!" yelled Dr. Sonic. Charmies heart monitor was only making one beep which meant...death. Nurse Espio worked hard to restore the life but it was no use. Speaking of Silver, no one knows where he is.

When Dr. Sonic stepped outside to say the bad news, Amy was now talking about Dan. "Dan is currently fighting the war against Vietnam so he cannot be here." she was saying. "Charmy is...' started Sonic. "Alive" said Charmy. Sonic turned in scared horror. That is right. Charmy Bee is still alive. "Nice to see you have returned when we needed you most Sonic. We have been hiding from Eggman for months. I was so shocked to see you that I pretended like I passed out." the humble buzzy bee said. They all stared at him. "Me and Espio were testing you. And all of you passed! When Espio and me were inside, we simply played video games and watched a movie. Vector was in on it too." said Charmy. "But Vector is dead." said Amy. Charmy gasped and passed out fro sadness for real this time. He had been pretending to be passed out when Vector died so he had'nt known about the death.

Espio walked out with eggs dangling on sticks. "Are we gonna do my plan or what?" he asked. They were hesitating. "Its now or never." he said. They agreed and walked out leaving Charmy in the egg hospital. This time to get to EggMan's office they took a secret hallway that only them know about. When they get to Eggman office they climb on the roof over it. It was raining and slippery. "It is too dangerous dude!" screams Grails who almost slid off the side off the roof. "We have no choice because we need to save everybody!" screamed Espio. "Now hand me the stick with the eggs." and they handed him the stick with the eggs. Kncukles moved forward on the wet roof stupidly but then lost his grip and started falling. "Bro Knuckles!" yelled Sonic and Grails as they grab him.

Inside the office, Egg Man and Eggy Junior Girl and talking about their plan for world take over. Just at that moment, Eggman heres lightning and sees the Eggs. He screams and says "They are back for me! I have to fight them!" he says. Eggman opens the rainy stormy window and jumps out grabbing the eggs on the sticks. Eggman's weight is too much for Espio and he then falls off the roof. A clap of thunder hides it all from view. The first second he was there and the second second he was gone. Then Sonic saw him. He was hanging by his hands off the side of the egg roof. "Sorry everyone, but team chaotix is dead. Tell Charmy I love him, and now I will be with Vector. He let go off the roof. Everyone screams. He hit the ground next to Eggman's dead body hard and he never woke up.

Sonic was the only one who saw it and was too shocked and sad to move. He heard Amy using her hammer to get through EggMan's window but did not care. He was sad. Amy made it in the window and found Eggy Jr. Girl in the way of the button that stops the missile. "Get out of the way bitch!" screamed the trembling pink hedgehog thing. "You dont want to do this." said Eggy Jr. Girl. It was the final girl showdown. Girl vs. Girl. Amy hit Eggy with her hammer so hard that she flew out of the window. Eggy's flying body hit Sonic and Grails and they both slid down the wet roof. Eggy fell off the side and went where Egg man and Espio had went. Amy who did not see what she had done pressed the missle stopping button. It was about to hit the village containing Egg People. It suddenly changes direction and goes right for the university it was flown from. It was going to destroy the college campus!


	23. The Tip of a Bad E-mail Chain

23.

**SONIC AND THE SEX**  
**_CHAPTER 23_**

_The Tip of a Bad E-Mail Chain_

And now, Espio, EggMan, Eggy, and Vector are all dead, no survivers. Now Charmy was the only Chaotix left. Now Sonic and Grails might join them as they are hanging on the edge of EggMan's roof for deer life. It looks like they are dangling 1 million feet above sea's level. One of Grails's hand slips and Knuckles tries to help him up, but slips off the side of the roof and falls. "I can't believe it! Knuckles also?" screams Sonic. Cream also comes to help but Grails throws her off the side because he is cool. Now only Amy is left to save them. She comes out and says "I SAW IT ON THE RADAR. THE MISSILE IS COMING RIGHT FOR US!". She is focusing on the radar too hard and walks on to the roof not paying attention. Girls tend to do that in this college. She sees them but slips and falls and is falling. That sucks. Sonic decided that there was no use and he jumped off the side of the school. Grails knows that the missile will kill him if he stays so he dives off the roof to die a less painful death.

It was magic. They were all falling like fat swans through a reverse vacum cleaner. They were going so fast that the rain was going up. Sonic saw only rainstorm and his screaming falling buddies. Big the Cat was fishing with froggy when he looked up and saw this. He walked under every mutant animal and uses his belly fat like a trampoline. "AAHHHH!" screamed Amy when she hit his trembling cat flab. Grails refused to touch the disgusting throbbing animal flesh and decided to die instead. He would have hit the ground if Sonic had not catched him. They were all safe now. "Thank you Big." said Sonic. "Froggy?" he replies because he is stupid. They now all turn around to see the school explode into balls of big fire as the missile hits it. Bits of wall fly everywhere. The college has been destroyed.

That's not a good thing, but do you remember Amy's email story? It is time to tell that! This story takes place a few months ago. She is at home after sonic left but right before Eggman started his campus take over. She got an email from Big the Cat saying that "There is an angel that loves you. Click the link to see it." She clicked it. She was now on a religion email chain about angels. She clicked a link that said it was from her aunt's brother. She didn't have an aunt's brother. She clicked it and saw another link to an email that said Amy owns 200 bucks from her dead grandfather. She didn't have a grandfather, yet she clicked it and got a virus.

"WTF MUCH?" she says confused!? The virus started eating all her data off her computer. "Hey!" she reacts. Cream suddenly Skype calls Amy. "Hi Amy, are you at this time alone?" she asks. "Yes and I have a virus." replied Amy. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" she screamed. In reality Cream hates anything to do with computers or nerdy and gets really mad if anyone brings it up. "Can you help me get rid off the virus?" asks Amy. "NO YOU FUCK!" screams Cream and she hangs up her Skype. Amy scratches her vagina angrily. She needs someone better. Someone smart. Someone geekish. She Skype called Tails because this is before he is Grails, to help her. "Hiiii Amy. You are one hot bloke." he says in a nerd voice. Amy hangs up because Tails is so uncool and not bearable. She also calls Espio because he is cool and this is before he dies. Vector is on the line and now she adds Tails because when he is nerdy...there is a cool Vector also on the line.

"Tails. I have got a virus from Big's email chain, man!" "I know how to fix it." he said. Tails walked her through the long hard process of making the virus begone and Espio was cool. It took like 1 hour! She did it and it was done. She thanked them all but was sad that her data was gone and belonged to a bad person. She sipped a cup of coffie and decided to watch Hoarding: Buried Alive on the Tele-vision. She watched and watched and watched and learned that Leonard from California has a hoarding issue and will not let the big brother help him. There was a big brother. She ate and ate and slept and slept and woke up the next day. When she was sleeping she had nightmares about viruses and hoarding.

The next day she went to school and found that her data had been stolen by someone called 'LOWER THE FLOATING TANK'. They had her credit card number which was S274-5U38-F28Y. It said "To Amelia the Hedgehog" on it. It was special to her. Now she found out that it had been maxed out on Ikea Glossy Birch colored shelfs from the thief and she had to pay it. She cried. She sobbed. She balled and ate some loafs of bread. It reminds her of her soft mortal flesh. So feeble. So brittle. It also reminded her of her Hepatitis B. (she got it from Charmy B.) Now she was facing a depression. Just then an announcement was made that Eggman would ban any food that was not eggs from the cafeteria. Amy hoped her hepitittus B would finish her off.


	24. The Tip of Cooking Spagetti for Your GF

24**.**

**SONIC AND THE SEX**  
**CHAPTER 24**

_The Tip of Cooking Spagetti for Your New GirlFriend_

Life is laid back. Simple. Refined. Vector and Espio are dead. Sonic's GirlFriend broke up with him over the destroyed university. It was revealed last chapter that Amy has Hepititis B, lost her data from her computer, and is very secretly depressed. Sonic decided that Amy loved him so he would cook her spagetti and then ask for sex. He would have a new replacement GF finally! The lustful speedy hedgehog went up to the brittle pink animal. She was secretly crying on the inside. "Do you love me, now, Sonic?" asks a saddened Amy. "Yes darling." he replied.

They kissed and kissed and kissed for 9 hours. There was also sex. By the end of it, sonic's penis has been rubbed so hard it burst. Like I always say in chapter 1, hedgehog's regrow genitals, so it is a.o.k. Sonic still could not be her true girlfriend till they had a date with dinner. One day Amy asked if they could "have a date with dinner." Could they? Sonic said "Yes we can." and he ran to his house to make some delicious spagetti. He looked on his ipod what a good group of ingredients would be and he bought them. "Can I have a date with dinner with you Sonic?" Sonic heard Amy saying this ringing in his head. He was going insane.

Sonic grabbed a bowl of chile and ate it. he then kicked himself and vomited it into another bowl. He read that vomited chile was good for what he was making. He peed into a bottle and poured it into the bowl. It exploded into black ash. "This was good" according to the website he was looking at. He also got spagetti mix at the store. He was fat belly at the time so he put in a lot of ingerdiants. He then hears the dorrbell. "OH NO!" he screams. "I'm only 1/9 of the way!" he screams. "Someone help. It's no use!" he screams. Wait? It is no use? Silver was dead so he could not appear but Blaze The Cat apears. "I am here little hedgehog" she says. Sonic was be wildered.

"Who are you?" he asks. "Blaze the cat. I married Silver before he died in the 1800 years." She said. "I gained a time travel ability when you all time travelled back to now and it rubbed off on me." It all made sense thinks sonic. Tails had warned about time travel dust wiping off the time portal he opened up. "Can you keep Amy busy?!" asked Sonic to the purple floating time traveling cat. "Yes." she said, and went doing it. Sonic turned around and pulled out the pan.

Blaze said "Stay outside. I need to talk to you woman!" to Amy. Amy said "Ok" to Blaze. They talked for 28 minutes and in that time Sonic was cooking. "Oh No. I NeEd To HuRrY Up!" he says to himself loopilly. Sonic is a suck cooker so he was really trying hard. Outside Amy said "I need to go date now." "But stay!" said a blazing cat. Blaze was Blazing because she was doing well at keeping Amy out the door. "Nope." she said and got up to leave.

Back inside Sonic is setting up a table with a cloth and candles. Now he was panicking. He went back to cooking but it was burning. Then he took it out of the pan to cool it and he dropped it on the floor. "She'll never know it!" he said smugly as he just picked it up and put it on a plate and the plate went on the candle table. Just then he saw outside that Blaze had tied up Amy to the ground to keep her outside. She was hitting her with a greasy whip as punishment. Sonic ran out the door to help her but was overcome with the will to have sex with her.

"Hi Sonic. Also help me please!" screamed Amy. Sonic now wants to help the pink hedgehog but also wants sex. Then he decides that he can do both and have sex with her as he unties her! Sonic got giddy. "Sonic?" asks Blaze the mysterious cat. Dinner could wait! Sex, sex, sex time! {The sex scene has been cut out and I will say why in the writer message under neath} Sonic did not manage to untie her during the sex how-ever so it was pointless.

Sonic was panting after the sex and he then said "Blaze. Thank you for helping but you did not have to go that far and tie her up. I have a vision. My vision is of world piece. And if you tie people up, there will be none." Sonic said. "Sorry, but it's my training. Goodbye. I will see you again when a floating tank lowers." and with that she vanished. "You hired someone to keep me out!?" asked an asky Amy in an angry voice. "No. I don't know who she was. I just needed to finish my dinner for you." said Sonic. He and Amy still dont know or understand this day but they were happy.

Amy walked in and saw the table. There was the food sitting on it. "Sonic, that's not a spagetti dish! It's a piece of ravioli!" Amy claimed. Sonic looked and saw the right in her statement. It was indead, Ravioli. Sonic thought this was bull shit. "I guess I made a mistake." he said. "It it it is ok because I still love love love you." Amy said like a stuttering robot. "Why did you say "LOVE" and "IT" three times over?" asked Sonic. "Because I have a stutter. I got it from my...*deep inhale*...*deep exhale*...*sigh*...my hepatitis B. Sonic was shocked. "My god." he said.

* * *

**WRITER NOTE:**_'__Guys, I meant that if I get up to five favorites and follows on this story, as a reward I will post the sex scene. I right now have 3 favorites and 2 follows so I am close. So close. Also, this story will end at chapter 30 I have decided. If you are sad, tough. The last thing, some people have been saying that my story is a sequel to Sonic High School. I was inspired by that story but it is not a sequel. I just like it. Not love. Like. My version that is at college instead of high school is definitly an improvement. Chao (get it?).'_


	25. The Tip of Time Travel (PART 1)

**7.**

**SONIC AND THE SEX****  
CHAPTER 25**

_The Tip of Time Travel, Treachery, and Jurassic Park (PART 1)_

The old Girlfriend of Sonic has reached out her arm to him again. She wants to be his girlfriend again. She said she only dumped him because it was a test and Sonic passed the test. "It was all a test, man!" she keeps screaming to him. Sonic decides that it's worth it. And he dumped Amy. Now three things that broke have been repaired. 1 is Sonic's girlfriend relationship. 2 is Sonic's house. 3 is the university campus. Now that the college has been fixed, everyone is back at the golden table. Times are tough so the corner is rotting again. It seems that the corner knows the future like the Tails device. Grails destroyed it to be cool.

Sonic suddenly got a call. He picked up the phone and heard Blaze and Silver talking! "Hi guys!" they screamed. "Silver? Blaze!?" asked Sonic. "What and how are you phoning?" "We are using a time phone that Tails gave us before you guys left. Sonic. I am going to tell you something. When you came back to the present time out of the civil war area, the time portal sprinkled time dust on us. Now we can time travel in time, Sonic!" Now we CAN!" said Blaze/Silver. "Sonic was stunned. "Well why are you calling? He asks.

The next day, since the university has been fixed now, Sonic ran in to his dorm. Now that Eggman was dead there was a new dean. But who was it? The new dean was Dan the Solder person. He finally got back from Vietnam and was ready to serve his college. A lot of people though saw him having aggressive sex with Amy in his office when he should be working. There was a rumor that his penis was damaged and torn in a violent sex patch. "What is it Sonic?" asked Grails and Knuckles. "Silver phoned me!" said Sonic. Grails thinks that Silver must have used the time phone he made back when he was nice and lame nerd and had a tiny dick. Grails out of rage ran away and locked himself away forever.

"Knuckles, man, bro, friend, Silver and his blazing wife said that there is a secret treasure that was back in the dinasaur time period. They want us to get taken by them back in time to that time and help them get the prize!" Sonic galactically said. Knuckles was happy and said "Wow. Yes. Sign the Knucker up!" The misshapen red man was so exited that he got Dan + Amy + Rouge + Cream + Big to join them. Charmy was having post tramatic disorder from the DEATH OF THE OTHER TWO CHAOTIX MEMBERS SO HE DID NOT come with them. Grails was no where to be found by anyone so no Grails for us. The Sonic GirlFriend did not want to come.

"Where is he?" angrily to Sonic asks Dan. "He said he would meat us at platform 9 and 3 1/4 any second now." replied the hedgy hedgehog. Big looked stupid. Suddenly,,, Silver and Blaze appear so hard that Big gets sent flying back. "Froggy" he says because he has brain problems from all the drugs he took and that is all he can say. "Leave him behind." said Blaze. "He is a weakling." said Silver. They had become wise in the time they had in the past. "Thanks for the meeting." said Rouge emitting sex particles. "Grab my hand you duds." said Silver and Cream realized he was rude. She never knew. Suddenly Sonic got a call on his time phone. He was shocked. He opens it and hears Charmy bee. "Hi Sonic. I am depressed. You are looking for treasure, correct? Well I am gonna be your guide." he said.

Silver teleported and they all vanished so fast that it made wind that blew Big back again. "Froggy?" he again asks. A train is coming. Oh my. In the ancient past, they all appeared. "Ok, now we need to get the treasure and leave guys." says Silver to them. "Got that?" he asked. "no" said the Amy that was on her phone. Dan wished that it was the Amy that was not on her phone. The better one. Silver forced Amy's face up and destroyed her phone. Silver is in a bad mood is what they all think. "Fuck you." said Amy who never liked the silver man. Silver punched her and destroyed her nose. "OUCH!" she screamed and hot Silver. Blaze launched her body at Amy to protect her loved one. They fight a bit and then they both fall in the lake and die painful deaths it looked like.

Everyone was shocked for a few seconds and then moved on. "Ok, now we only have 6 animals instead of 8 like before. Onward." said Silver. Sonic thinks that Silver knew he would probably die soon along with Blaze so he doesn't care that he thinks she died much. Dan is dreadful and sad that Amy dies though. "I AM SO SAD!" he kept screaming and crying out to the empty, cruel world. No one listened or cared. Dan was just a man alone in time with nothing but the clothes on his back to comfort him. Nothing else but his brittle bones struggling to support the weight of his heavy, black skin. "What is happening?" asked Charmy. "Amy is dead." said Sonic crying. "Oh deer me. You guys need to find the special secret treasure mountain."

After a bit Dan just could not take it. Every1 but Silver was sad anyways but he was suicidal in the sadness. "NO MORE OF THIS!" Dan screamed sadly. Dan dived off the path into the lake that Amy died in to end it all. "This is not going well." said Rouge losing her confidence in this team of the wills. "Can we go home and not get the treasure?" asks Cream. "NO! WE MUST DO THIS!" screamed Silver at her. Something was wrong with him. He was really mean and not caring about nothing. Cream feels like there is something bad and wrong. Knuckles thinks that Silver is just being a fuck ass. "Something is very wrong." Knuckles said in a quiet way in Sonic's hearing hole in his ear. Just then, they look up and see the treasure. "IT IS THERE?" said Silver and they marched for the treasure mountain!


	26. The Tip of Time Travel (PART 2)

**26.**

**SONIC AND THE SEX  
****CHAPTER 26**

_The Tip of Time Travel, Treachery, and Jurassic Park (PART 2)_

Silver was still messed up and mean as they walked up the cliff looking for some treasure. "Shut up you bitch." he would keep saying. You see? After a bit of time, Cream said "Look you hook! I dont like being mean and mean people so you better stop being a mean man." Silver turned around and pushed her into a wall. "Hey. No. Stop it. Do not." said Knuckles firmly. Cream was crying and ran away. "Now we only have 4 people. Sonic thought angirly." "Hey. What's that?" asked Rouge to Sonic and Silver. "It was the entrance to evil cave. You are dum." said Silver. Rouge was taken a back. They saw a wall switch All of a suddenly they hear dinosaur sounds. "OPEN UP THAT GATE!" screamed Silver scrardly. Rouge glided and climbed the wall with her limbs at bat powers and hit the switch on the wall that opened the door.

They ran inside and it closed. Sonic got a call on the time phone again after the door shut and he opened it and he hears Charmy the bee talking to him yet again. What an annoying fuck. "Sonic, I am gonna guide you through this still. I am the tech support so I will open the door to the next room for you using my technology board that Tails gave me before he was Grails and way better. " he says. "Ok." says Sonic. A giant door opened and led to a new room. They went through it. "Charmy. Thank you and I need you to tell Silver to be nicer or hypnitize him to be nice with a Tails device. "Turn the heck around you asshole!" Silver screamed. Sonic puts down the phone and he turned and he saw that they are inside of a cool dino tank museum room.

There were frozen dinosaurs in the area. "Why are there frozen dinisaurs?' asked Knuckles stupidly but powerfully. "I dunno so shut up." said Silver. Silver used his telekenisis to pick up and dino tank and open it. Silver is a powerful hedgehog that took Mind Power classes up to his third college year so he was telekenisis. He just knows this stuff. Silver could not open it so Knuckles punched and broke the jar...open. The looked inside and saw that the dinosaur was faked. "THIS IS FAKE!" screacked Rouge in her stripper voice.

Rouge climbed up the fake dinosaur and saw that it was made by someone called "LOWER THE SINKING TANK'. "I keep seeing Lower the mother fucking piece of shit cunt dick faggy SINKING TANK EVERYWHERE!" screamed Sonic. It was true. There was alot of Sinking Tank in his life. "AAAAAAAA!" they hered. They turned around and they saw a real dinosaur has broken into the lair and is chasing them. "This is like Jurassic Park!" said Knuckles to all of them but mostly Sonic because he knows him most and not so much to Silver because he does not like him right now but still every person in the gang overall. Rouge took a bomb out of her boob gap and threw it at the dino. It missed and The dinosaur turned and picked up Rouge. It throughs her into a wall and she loses her stream of conscious being! "Rouge passed out!" Yells Knuckles and they run away leaving Rouge to die.

A long time later, they have lost the dinosaur and Silver blamed "Knuckles the Echidna" for what has happened. "Rouge is gone :(" sadly said Knuckles who had had a crush on her. Sonic picked up his time phone but Charmy had disconnected. They are alone in this cave now for good. The next room is made entirely out of crystal. There was a treasure chest in the middle. Knuckles ran forward like a strong idiot and opened the chest. "IT WAS A TRAP!" Knuckles screamed as he saw a bomb. It blew up and knuckles got thrown into a pit. It was just Silver and Sonic now. "There isn't any treasure and it was a trap!" says Sonic shockedly!

Silver says "So you finally know the truth you little assfuck. You caught on to this me now. This me that is evil. This me that is bad. In reality, I am hypnitizing Silver. I am actually MEPHILES!" screams Silver/Mephiles. "It WAS ALL A TRAP!" screams Sonic to him. That is why there were fake dinosaurs and a bomb in the chest. You wanted to kill us all even Silver!" screams Sonic even more to him. "I succeeded in killing all but you. You are a pain in my ass, die. Silver grabs Sonic with the telekenisis and throws him. He hit the ceiling and it collapsed in. Sonic kicked Silver and he flew. Silver kicked Sonic but he did not fly because Silver is weak and only has good mind power. "You are week!" said Sonic who punched him ten times but then gest attacked by the Silver fireball sthat he makes with his mind

"Goodbye. Sonic." said Silver/Mephiles and Sonic catches onfire from a ball of fire. Sonic was screaming and sad. It was like getting punched a million or billion times over in the hedgehog balls and they broke and were rolling on the floor and if he could not grow them back. Sonic was a fireball now. He was to join the other fireball brethren and become fire or ash. Fate will decide if he is tortured fire or dead ash. Which one is worse then the other one? He was an element screaming in time. A floating piece of pain and regrets who was also another victim of Mephiles the Mephistophiles. Sonic managed to use the time phone to travel in time back to the present. He was burnt to the crisp, but alive. He looked around through and is concerned. He is in the ocean and now he is drowning!


	27. The Tip of the Titanic

**27.**

**SONIC AND THE SEX****  
CHAPTER 27**

_The Tip of the Titanic_

But then Sonic heard the sound of a boat and saw the Titanic coming towards him. "Wow. The Titanic!" he said outloud. Sonic has learned about the Titanic boat in Titanic 101. The Titanic quickly came and he went up onto it. He climbed up and Sonic sees an attractive lady on the deck. "There is Amy" he said. "But Amy died?" he thinks. Sonic goes up to Amy and says "she looks good today." Amy replies with no words but with smiles. "I must be in a paralel world." he said. "You are a new animal on the boat. Come have sex on me." she says. Sonic does not hear her say this and follows.

Sonic follows her and they go into a Titanic cabin. Amy turns to Sonic and takes off his pants on his legs. His penis dangles helplessly from side to side and it is touching the floor. Sonic says "nevermind. You are a ghost. Please stop!" Amy grabbed a saw and attempted to cut the hedgehog's swelling penis so this it was shaped better. "NO!" said Sonic. "But that is what we do in this world." said Amy. "Really?" asks Sonic who kind a likes this universe butt he is so confused. "The girl gets to cut the penis too the appropriate length and shape and size is necessary." alternate Amy says.

The reaches down and cuts the penis until it is bigger and more good looking. "This is going rather in a goodly direction?" thinks Sonic. Amy cut fake mustles into the penis and it looked like a really strong penis that can lift. Amy grabbed a cactus and then rammed it up Sonic's dick penis. "Ouch." says Sonic. "Sorry because I had an impulse to do that." said Amy. In this world you see, girls can do anything including rape and she is gonna rape Sonic at Sonic speed. "Amy, are you nice and not a fucking bitch ass?" asked Sonic kindly. "Yes i am nice" replied Amy. "Then do not rape me!" screams Sonic directly at her face and she agrees "Yes". They leave.

"Sorry a-bout that." shout whispers Amy. When you shout whisper you whisper but loudly. "It's okay. I have been raped before by someone called Mephiles and then Knuckles." said Sonic. "I know a guy called Knuckles also known as Knucklefuck. They were now walking onto the front of the boat. The front of a boat is called "A Deck." that is where you can see the ocean. The part that is under the water is called "A Cabin." Sonic was still confused that they were on the Titanuc! The Titanic crashed into a berg of ice in the sad year of 15 April 1912. Jack died and Rose survived. Sonic did not know why there was a Titanic in the parelel universe.

"Amy. Did the Titanic crash before in the 15 April on the year in 1912?" said sonic who panicked and said it badly. "No." replied Amy and now it all makes sense. THE TITANIC NEVER CRASHED IN THIS WORLD! A cat ran across the deck. "Amy. This boat is not safe and will totally crash." was argued. Amy laughed as she is thinking this was a joke. Sonic has to get quickly of the boat! He knows that it is not built well and will sink. He also wants to rent a cottage! Just then Sonic sees an iceberg!

"Amy. You have the knowlege to be smart and listen to me!" screams Sonic all the way across at her. Just at that point Sonic saw Tails on the deck. This was not his version of Tails so it was not Grails and instead of Grails it was Tails! Sonic ran towards him. He had a horse voice because he was shouting so much. "Tails?" said Sonic. "Who r you?" asks Tails. "I am from a different dimension!" he shrieks in a apressed way. "Really" asked tails who is smart and gets this stuff. "Ye" finishes Sonic. Suddenly Amy got a period. Remember what happens then? She gets strokes a genius!

"Guys! Sonic is! Right!" she shouts/yells. This ship is totally gonna sink! What a fuck!" she shouts/yells. "Take me to the cabin with the others!" demanded the flustered blue hedgehog. Ok said Amy. Amy walked on the deck. Amy went inside the ship. Amy takes them on a golden corridor with artistic things. Amy saw the cabin. Amy went in the cabin. Amy told them that "this was it". Amy went to the bathroom. Amy pulled out a tamp pawn. Amy put in the tamp pawn. Amy though knows it was a waste of money but it was blissful. Amy comes out and Sonic is saying to altertive Knuckles and Vector and Silver. Vector does not believe sonic. "I DONT BELIEVE SONIC!" he pro claimed. "We do not even no him!" shouted altertive Silver. Knuckles went up too him. "I care" he said. Everyone turns and shocked.

Sonic was becoming a friend with Knuckles the echidna again! "Knuckles. U r one very good echidna." said Sonic. Sonic has now quired Knuckles. "Fine" said Silver to Silver. "Silver. U are one very good hedge hog." said Sonic to Silver. Silver did not like Silver's choice much but Silver decides to go along with Silvers choice. Sonic has now a quired Sliver. Now that sliver has made up the mind, Vector is left. He joins in. "Vector. You are 1 very good croc." was said by Sonic. Sonic has quired vector. Just then, Mephiles comes out of a room. "Hey guys." he said. Sonic is mad at Mephiles.

"Mephiles!" is what sonic said! "I heard what u said." he said. "This ship is not gonna sink dude..." he replied. Just then the window broke and water pours through the crack. They see a fish swimming. It's just like chapter 10, the Tip of Regretting a Flood. "Let's run." Silver said. They ran out onto the deck and they see that the ship has crashed and is tipping. It is the tip of the Titanic! Mephiles looked angry to Sonic. Sonic Screams!

To be continued...


	28. The Plot Thickens (Plot Equals Dick)

**28.**

**SONIC AND THE SEX  
****CHAPTER 28**

_The Plot Thickens_

The Titanic was sinking and Mephiles is mad looking. It turns out he wasnt mad however however. "Mephiles bro, in a nother world you hated me. It is because I hurt you as a child. But i don't exist in this world so that means that you must not be evil!" said Sonic. "I am not an evil." agreed mephiles. From that moment on, Mephiles is called Mephman. "I still have rad powers in this world though." said Mephman and he teleported them to the college. Now just to clarify to you people...Knuckles is Knucklefuck and Mephiles is Mephman and Shadow is Shadbad.

In this world this universe that Sonic never existed in so Eggman ruled the college because Sonic never stopped him. EggMan's plan to make other eggs die still exists. "I can not believe this. Eggman's plan to make other eggs die still exists." said Sonic. Then Sonic saw a bad sight. It was SHADOW THE SHADBAD! He is still alive also. Then Shadow sees them. "EggMAN! The betrayers are back." said Shadow. "Is your world better than this?" asked Tails. "No" said Sonic. "I think they saw you guys!" he added gently.

They ran to the chaotix dorm since the chaotix were still alive here. "I know how to beat them because I did in my world." said Sonic and he told them that there was a button in Eggman office. Thy agreed and went and pressed it and saved the day. "But what about shadbad?" questions Vector. The truth is that Shadow is actually a trouble maker. "We should kill him with a knife" said Tails. "No" said Sonic because Sonic knows that it will not work already from his universe. He has knoledge. Since they just pressed the button they are in the Egg Office and they saw a diamond. Sonic went forward and touched it. Just then everyone in the world got a vision of a word. The word was "LOWER THE SINKING TANK!" it was because he has touched the diamond of wisdom.

"I see it." said Silver annoyingly. They looked over and saw Silver who in this universe never got sent to the year 1860. "I saw the vision." he says. "We need this guy to be dead!" he scrouts! "Did you just touch the diamond of wisdom Sonic?" asked a bemused but still I guess happy because Eggman doesn't own the university anymore voice. "Ye" relies Sonic, shaking. "But you cant!" screamed Silver. "Bro, every time you use that ding (Knuckles said "ding" instead of "thing" because he is dumb), a bad thing happens. An orphan child in Africa dies if you use it!" screamed Knuckles so loud his lungs burst and he fell out the window. He was never seen again until he climbed the stairs and used animal powers to heal himself and his lungs (remember, animals can do this. Even humans. We just don't know it yet. It is like regenerating power but only can heal minor wounds.)

"Guys I am sorry, I did not know it would do this" said the super sonic Sonic in a defense. "I just did not know it would do this." said him. (I am not sure if that grammar is right. PLZ tell me in the reviews because English is not my 1 language and I want to improve my grammer). They all starred Sonic down like a bowl of fowl cheetos. "Guys, I can fix it." he said. He used his super sonic speed to run to Africa in a second, get the child and then take the child back and use his animal powers to heal her. "See?" he says. "Ok" they said and starred Sonic down like a bowl of tasty cheetos.

"The dimond of wisdom is bad and Eggman kept on using it to see the future. He killed like 4 orphans!" said Mephman. "But in the good hands, it is good plans" corrected Tails. "It can and should and will help us most certainly." said Tails. But what did 'LOWER THE SINKING TANK' mean? Well my friends, you are gonna have to wait till chapter 29 to see. But lets get back to the plot. Going on now, Sonic decided they needed to find this mysterious mystery. "Tails, use the diamond to make a LOWER THE SINKING TANK finding machine. The crystal can know the future, so use it!" Sonic said. Tails nodded and made a finding machine and they used it and they found him. But they just didn't know it yet.

"Where are we?" asks Tails. "TAILS, IT MUST HAVE NOT WORKED. IT MOST OF BROKEN. FUCK YOU!" screamed Sonic, a bit ticked off. "Guys?" said Knuckles scared. "In a minute." Says Mephman. "I used up all my powers to telaport us to the college campus. They need to recharge." he adds to his hedgehog self. "GUYS!?" screams Knuckles and manages to stupidly break his own lungs again. He healed them. You see, and animals have special powers. Most just have healing, but Mephiles can telaport too, except it has to recharge first. Sonic has powers of speed, and that's his power. "GUYS WTF PLZ GUYS!" said Knuckles. "Wait up, should not we save the Titanic?" asked Vector. "Yah we should but I just can not tel-" Mephiles got cut off. "WE ARE BACK ON THE SINKING TITANIC!" roared Knuckles. He was right, and they were doomed.

Sonic looked and saw people dying in the cold water. The Titanic was sinking and this is not good. "I have a game plan!" screamed Amy louder than they think she could scream. Her lungs might just break too thought Sonic. "Sonic, you run and generate heat by running." she said. Sonic stairs at her. "DO IT!" screamed Amy loudly. Sonic starts running really rather quick. Heat begins to be generated. "Mephman, use the heat to charge your telaport faster." He put his head down to Sonic's shoes. Knuckles Vector and me, you all go save everyone." Amy concluded. They went grabbing everyone and tying them up at Sonic's feet so that they couldn't run away. Sonic almost wanted to do some bondage sex with one of them but did not do it.

"I, LOWER THE SINKING TANK, will never let this happen!" Boomed a voice but they did not know where it was coming from. "Shut up!" shouted Knuckles. "Knuckles dude, do you still have your balls and penis in this world. In my world you lost them in the civil war, and it took you MONTHS to regrow them!" asked Sonic. "The beauty of your penis was never truly restored though." Sonic said sadly. "Knuckles held Sonic's hand while he was still running. "They are still perfect in this world." he said. This made Sonic so happy that he ran even faster! The power was generated! Then a bad thing happened. Sonic was running so fast that he accidentally kicked Mephiles in the head. He went flying and fell into the freezing water. "Oh shit..." said Knuckles. "Well, at least I always wanted to do that." says Sonic. The Titanic suddenly tips too much for them and the fall, plunging into the water. It is the end for our heroes. "Now, you will die." said Lower Tank.

To be continued...


	29. The Tip of Sinking Tanks

**29.**

**WRITER NOTE:**_ 'Hey guys. it has been AGES since my last chapter of my fanfiction. i was taking a break but now i am back to finish the last 2 chaapters! that is all. #enjoy.'_

* * *

**SONIC AND THE SEX**  
**CHAPTER 29**

_The Tip of Sinking Tanks_

Sonic bit into his cookie. It was not a hard, ugly cookie. No. This instead was a soft, nice, warm, melting, tasty, luscious, beautiful, delicious, well-made, foxy, soft cookie. He also drank his drink. It was not a cold, shitty drink. No. This instead was an elegant, grand, hot, smooth, tasty, luscious, handsome, delicious, well-poured, resplendent, cool drink. He looked up at his diner. "Another drink for Mr. Hedgehog?" he asked. "Nah. Now fuck off." said Sonic in his usual happy but rude way. The waiter walking off. It was Shadow! Then another mysterious face came up to him. The manager! "How do you like the restaurant." the figure asked. "I made it myself." he said. "It's alright." said Sonic. "How goes your killing of those rebels?" he asked. "Fine" the mysterious manager said, and he smiled. Sonic could see that the manager was really LOWER THE SINKING TANK!

Suddenly, Sonic wakes up. He has been sleeping! But now he is not sleeping! Sonic was in a bed inside his house. But that's impossible he says. My house burned down in Chapter 8! Then a voice suddenly spoke to him. "Did you forget what happened?" it said. Sonic is really stunned at this. Its lower the sinking tank's voice! "Sonic, do you have amnesia. Did you forget how you escaped the TITANIC?" it said. "I escaped?" asks sonic. "what was up with that tubular dream I just had? WHO ARE THE REBELS?" Sonic asks. "Your friends." replied the voice then the voice vanished. Sonic is so confused. It's like the inception matrix all over again. Why in the dream did Sonic says he is gonna kill his friends? How on the Earth did he escape the Titanic then forget it? what? ...Wait. Sonic suddenly understood. The dream, the amnesia, was all fake. It was a mind game designed to confuse him! "THIS IS NOT REALITY! I DENY IT! is screamed by Sonic. Nothing, hapenned. "Oh damn." said Sonic. This isnt a mind game after all. This is real. then sonic understood 4real this time.

He was still in the parallel universe, and there was no sonic living here meaning the house never burned down! It also means that he is in is somebody elses house but he'll worry about that later. he has to dash, like sonic dash sonic speed time now is the time to shine sonic style. sonic left his house quickly. lower the sinking tank must have telaported his friends off of the titanoc. but why. why not let them drown in the titanic? this just simply did not make sense. sonic found knuckles in his dormitory. knuckles was black. he was covered with black smoke. he looks possessed by lower (im gonna call lower the sinking tank "lower" from now on to stay shorter). sonic knew what had to be did. he hast to remind knucker of WHO HE IS!1!11! sonic slapped knuckles in the face. i can slap you, like you said i couldnt on my ipod that one time. knuckles gasps. he is no longer hypnotised. what sonic has to do is remind all his friends of there past lives, and make theM REMEMBER.

Sonic found tails too. he was evil and black too. and hypnotised too. "TAILS. YOU ARE COOL" said sonic. suddenly, evil tails starts crying. "Noone has ever said that to me before" he cried, and then, Grails appeared out of the black fog. Grails appeared because sonic said he was cool and he was reborn out of coolness. if sonic had said "you are lame" tails would of became lame (aka normal tails). sonic knew this, and between Tails and Grails, he would chose Grails! he repeated the process with the rest of his friends. when he founf amy, he said "amy wanna be my gf? :)" and she snapped out of it. When he saw vector, he said the word "cHaOtIx" and he snapped out of it, along with Charmy and Espio. Finally, when he saw Mephiles, he said "your true name is Mephman..." Mephiles appears! Once he is done, sonic gathers all his friends in a room. "ok guys" he says.

"you are really lucky i saved you, becuz if i had not done this, you would all be possessed evil servants of lower the sinking tank!" cried Sonic. "I know!" said Cream. "You are so nice and dreamy and attractive Sonic" cried Amy and Cream and Rouge and they all fainted because they are women. Rouge's boob slipped out of her shirt and Sonic grabbed it like a melon. "Anyways" he said. "we need to come up with a way to defeat lower. he saved all of you because he wanted to make you his puppets but I freed all of you. I don't know why he freed me though?". "Maybe he wanted you to be a puppet but forgot to do it?" suggests Knuckles. "Maybe he just likes you" said Mephman. "Guys, you're all so lame and puny. I am the almighty Grails, and I can tell that Lower wanted something more out of Sonic to be alive" says Grails in his deep sexy voice. "Maybe" claimed Sonic.

Well, since you're not puppets, we can through Lower off guard. That's my plan. BTW lets kill Shadow too because I hate that bitch." "Here, here" said Mephman. Sonic slid forward and openned the door. In the doorway stood a tank, and not just any tank...A LOWER TANK. "Well, I did not see that coming" joked Grails and everyone laughs since Grails can be funny even in the darkest of times. Out stepped Lower. "bitch" muddered Sonic under his breath. Lower took one look around the room, and pulled out a knife. Everyone defends themselves excpet the unconcious ladies. With super speed, Lower dashes forward and grabs them. "NO!" screamed Knuckles and Sonic together. "heh heh" said Lower. "How did you move that fast? It's not possible even for a hedgehog." said Sonic. Knuckles let out a roar and threw a dagger at Lower. He glitched out of reality and dodged it. Then he came back. "Even I am confused, and that's saying something" said Grails and everyone laughs again. Sonic ran at Lower. Lower completely vanished and Sonic ran into the wall. He reappeared, then teleported behind Sonic and grabs him by the eyeball.

"OUCH!" cries Sonic. "I saved you. You may not be puppets anymore, but I own all of your souls and that makes me very powerfull. I can disobey THE LAWS OF PHYSICS, and you can't kill me." he smiled. "But I can kill you." then Lower STABBED SONIC IN THE CHEST. Everyone gasped but it is too late. Lower ran away, and now Sonic is bleeding out. Lower laughs as he flies away with the girls. Sonic choked and looks up at Grails. "Be cool for me" he said. Grails nodded. Sonic's hand clenched into a ball and moved no more. Sonic...is dead.

To Be Concluded...


	30. The End

**30.**

**WRITER NOTE:**_ 'It was been another six months since the last chapter. sorry I didnt know how to make the good ending this story deserves. I think i wanted it to be a masterpiece. Anyways now I know how to end it and I will do it. This is the final chapter, the endgame. Hope you like it...'_

* * *

**SONIC AND THE SEX  
****CHAPTER 30**

_The End_

Death. Destruction. Dipear. This is where sonic now is. in death. When Lower created this false reality where he is king, he merged the two parallel universes, meaning everyone remembers Sonic from the previous universe (the one he left after the Jurassic Park chapters" Silver is out for revenge. So is Espio. And the others. They know what they have to do. "What are we gonna do?" asks Charmy the bee. "I know" said Grails. "We are gonna take on Lower ourselves." said Grails. "BUT HOW!?" said Knuckles and Vector. "We aRE GOING TO HAVE TO TEAM UP WITH SOME BAD PEOPLE. WE NEED ALL THE HELP WE CAN GET!" said Grails. Then, they marched forward, together, as brethren. First, the found Eggman who was lying in the mud after they had shoved him out the window to stop him from using the diamond of wisdom and killing all the other eggs with his misile. He was still alive but only just. They doctor and heal him back to health using their powers. "What" asked Eggmen? "Why did you just help and heal me?" "Because he need your help against a common foe." they all said. "Lower".

Next on their list is Professor Pip. They found him and his duaghter, "Becky", and told them they needed his brains to defeat Lower. "We need you, mahn?" said Knuckles. "Are you with us?" he asks. Pip nodded, and they knew he was on their side two. Now they need just one more person to help them...Shadow. He was in his dorm moping that Eggman's plan had failed. "Shadow?" asked Grails. They have sent Grails in because he is the coolest one there and might be able to convince shadow to join them? The question was, was even Grails emo enough for SHADOW!? "go away assblass" said shadow. "Wow..." said Grails. Even Grails couldn't campare with Shadow's emo levels. It was now a competition of coolness. "Well I just though I'd come and casually tell you that we need you to kill Lower with us, Shadbad." Shadow looked up slowly.

"Who the FURICK is LOWER?" he asks. He moves forwards to Grails quickly. "A bad person who wants to kill everyone, even you!" said Grails and he points at Shadow. "Im emo, I want to die." said Shadow. "oh crap" thinks everyone, but Grails is right on there. "Once you are dead, you cannot be an emo bitch to people ever again, and you will be dead one day anyways so DON'T RUSH IT PUNK" Grails argues impresively. "Wow, your right." said Shadow. "It is worth killing this lame ass, Lower, so i can keep fucking with people until I am dead. Thanks Grails! THANK YOU!" Shadow springs up. Now they have him also.

"Ok people, it is time" says Vector. "how are we going to get there?" asks EggMan. "Yes I positively don't see a way" said Pip. "Will will use the teleport with Mephman's power's" "what?" asks everyone (knuckles is dumb). "Knuckles, I dunno where to teleport to!" shouted Mephman. "oh shoot" said Knuckles. They should have thought this through. "I know what we can do." said Shadow. They all look backwards at him. "We have to use the diamond of wisdom." "NO!" they all shouted. "This goes right up against my moral code" said Professor Pip. "I'm leaving" he said. Vector raises a blade. "Don't even think about it". Pip poops himself. "It is the only way." says shadow, and without any warning, he runs forward and touches the diamond. They all gasp. Shadow pulls his hand back. "Ok now I know where we have to go." How could Shadow do this? Everyone is mad at him. It was that one person who died or the WHOLE UNIVERSE GUYS!" he yelled.

"We don't have much time" said Mephiles. Everyone looks at him now. "Shadow is right!" he says. "Where do we have to go to?" he asks. "The coordinates are (Latitude: -7.46310, Longitude: -129.51293, Distortion: 1.02). " he says. "I guess we have no choice" added in Grails. Mephiles holds out his hand so they can all grab on and teleport. Charmy and Pip look like they are still mad about the diamond and dont wanna go somewhere dangerous. "Either you pansies come with us or we will kill you right now." said Shadbad. They both nod to eachother and grab on. "Ok. on the count of three!" says Mephiles. "One!" Vector cries about Sonic. "Two!" Espio is intimidated by how cool Grails is. "One!" Pip shits himself. Mephiles jumps on the spot and they are all pulled into darkness.

They all fall down on the ground. They are on the sidewalk. They see Sonic running out of his house. "Sonic!" they all screamed. Sonic keeps on running. He realises he forgot his shoes and then goes to put them on. "Can he hear us!?" wonders outloud Vector. Sonic keeps running. He's coming towards us. "You can hear us SONIC!?" screams Knuckles. Sonic runs right through them. "No he can't" says Eggman. "The little bitch" he adds. Then suddenly they are pulls forward in time. They are now standing outside the college campus. It explosed with water flooding out of it. They see Sonic and Tails and Knuckles all fixing the school with duck tape. "I was so lame back then." said Grails. "I think we are getting shown all the most important moments from the last year." Said Espio. They hear a scream and look sideways. It's Edgar White. She runs and slips and a pipe falls on her. "Oh thats what her death looked like!" exclaims Knuckels. "I always wanted to see it." Then they are yanked forward again.

This time they are in the middle of the Hallway Heist when they were defeating Eggman. "Boo." says Eggman. Eggman don't like this. time distorts again and now they are seeing the Jurassic adventure they had. They are standing with some trees. "This is boring" says Vector. Then Dan's body flies down and into the water. "Oh my!" cries Pip. Now time distorts around them again and they are at the Titanic disaster. They see Everything going down, Sonic frantically trying to get off the boat with Amy. Then time folds again one last time and now they are back in the college. Sonic is standing in front of Lower. He sticks a knife into Sonic and he says "AHH!". Lowe laughs and runs away. Everyone, even Grails, is crying to see Sonic die.

"After him!" yells Mephiles. They all run. Lowe cant see or feel them, but they can see what he is doing. They grab onto his vehicle (he rode in on a tank) and sit there. He takes off and they are riding with him and follow him! Amy, Cream, and Rouge are all still asleep in his arms. He travles for a long time until he stops and gets off. They all dismount and chase after him. Lower goes into a door in the ground that leads into a cellar. They follow him and see him sit down. "What a long day right Froggy?" he asks. "Froggy?" asks Shadow. Lower bends down and grabs Froggy. "Oh my god!" screams Espio. Upper pulls up his hand and unzips his disguise. It falls to the ground revealing that Upper is actually BIG THE CAT! Everyone stares at him, amazed. "You know I can see you guys right?" he says. "Fuck" whispers Grails. Big snaps with big fingers and they all fall to the ground petrified. "I was the one who designed the faulty pipes for the school!" says Big. "nO!" screams Knuckles. "I was the one who put you all into the inception matrix!" Big says bigly. "oh wow." says Pip. "I was the one who made the missile destroy the campus!" he says again. They all stare in silence "I was the one who sank the Titanic!" He adds on. "And I was the one who killed Sonic!" He finishes. "yah we knew that, idiot." said Shadow. "By the way you ripped of my Clicksters name!" said Mephiles. This was true, as his name has been Upper the Floating Tank and Big has totally ripped him off with Lower the Sinking Tank.

Big raises his knife to kill them all. Suddenly, there's a loud sound. It sounds like a pipe. Then, woosh! Water and poop spills out all over Big and Frogger. Mario the Plumber jumps out! "Mario?" asks Knuckles. "You introduced a-me to a-sonic, you a-idiot!" says Mario. "And when you created this new universe, you-a forgot to block a-me out of it!" he says. "Mario!? I thought you would not interfere!" says Big. "I already a-have!" he says. I reverse engineered a-those pipes to not explode as powerfully. I a-knew if they a-did then it would a-kill everyone. But you-a still went ahead and a-killed Sonic, my a-friend." He says. Then Mario leans forward and drops the Italian accent. "Now you gonna die, mothafucka." They are all amazed. Mario punches a hole right through Big the cat's torso. He screams and explodes. Everything goes white, then the re-appear back in the college.

Everyone springs up. "What just hapenned?" they all ask. "You saved me." says Sonic. A few moments go by, then they all run in and hug Sonic. "I CANT BELIEVE IT!" Charmy screams. "Sonic!" yells Knuckles. "You are back!" shouts Grails. "Yah, since Lower, or should I say BIG, killed me in his universe, and that no longer exists, I am STILL ALIVE!" he says triumphantly. Then they hear some more cheering. It's everyone else from the college that they had just saved. Then they hear squealing. It's Amy. She runs up to Sonic and kisses him. He does not even stop her. "Good job out there, guys." says Rouge. "We owe it all to Mario." says Mephman. "He saved us." Then cream comes running behind, and hugs Vector upon laying her animal eyes upon him. "I'm so glad you're back SONIC!" screams Amy. They all hug it out as friends. Friends that are finally re-united.

In the years to come, Sonic graduates and moves away with his girlfriend. They bought a house in Green Hill Zone. They all move to different parts of the world, but once a year they all meet up outside the university that brought them all together. Dan the soldierman, who has been brought back also, always solutes the school, before Amy comes and they make out. Professor Pip awards them with metals every year for their bravery. Sometimes they are even nice enough to Becky to let her have an ice cream cone. Life is good, and Sonic is loving it. Well, that was just a story. A story of SONIC AND THE SEX! Good night.

* * *

**UPDATE FEBRUARY 24 2017: **wahow. wow. this story was SUCH A SUCCESS. It's been ages since I finished it. At the time, I though it would be a small hit. But no! It has not one, but TWO different series of people reading it on a youtube site. One is from anienee84 and the other is from kassieboyd. They are both a bit mean about it but I think they still like it and are just joking. It also has it's own reddit fanpage! Not just that but it has so many hearts and favorites like wow. I remember when I WAS WRITING IT AND it hit 10 favorites and 10 followers and I was SO HAPPY BECAUSE IT WAS A LOT. those were the says. Anyways bye. See you in the office WINK WINK.


End file.
